A Espada e a Fênix reedição
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ikki desperta sem memórias e ferido, em uma ilha dominada por guerreiros que se revoltaram com a deusa que deveriam proteger. Agora, ele deve lutar por sua vida e por uma jovem que o ajudou. Minha primeira fic revisada, com cenas extras. Capítulo 8, 9 e E
1. Capítulo 1

**A Espada e A Fênix**

Bem...devo antes de mais nada devo esclarecer o que houve. Minha antiga conta no Fanfiction foi deletada por um bando de invejosas que não tem mais nada o que fazer a não ser destilar seus venenos e suas frustrações em pessoas que nada tem com a vida delas. Mas como eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, e possuo amigas verdadeiras que me apóiam e sempre estão do meu lado, não vou parar de escrever nunca!

Por que escolhi reaparecer com esse fic...Bem...Esse foi o primeiro fic que escrevi em minha vida, e com o meu cavaleiro de bronze preferido...E queria refazer o fic, e colocar cenas extras!

E como ele é a Fênix que renasce das próprias cinzas, cá estou eu! O/

Aos poucos eu vou recolocando todos os meus fics...até esse fim de semana ta tudo normalizado!

Beijos e Feliz Páscoa!

**Capítulo I: **

"Senhor, acorde. Está me ouvindo?"

A voz feminina era suave, mas abafada, e vinha acompanhada de um forte zumbido.

"Acho que está morto."-disse uma segunda voz feminina.

"Não. Seu coração bate! Por favor, acorde!

A escuridão era intensa, porém, reconfortante. Ele desejava mergulhar nela até cair no esquecimento total.

Entretanto, aquela mulher parecia não querer permitir.

"Está muito ferido! Precisamos levá-lo até um lugar seguro!"

"Não! Se levá-lo até a Cidadela terá problemas! Estranhos não são permitidos!"

"Não posso deixá-lo aqui! Sei que está sentindo dor, mas tente abrir os olhos, preciso saber se está consciente."

Desejou pedir a ela que o deixasse em paz. Sentia-se muito ao tentar falar, só o que conseguiu foi um gemido. Tentou abrir os olhos, sua visão estava embaçada.

Tudo o que via era um borrão,que aos pouco foi tomando a forma de uma bela garota.

Ela tocou seu rosto. Sua mão era fria e macia. Sentiu-se bem com aquele toque. Ela tinha belos e expressivos olhos castanhos. Os cabelos compridos, também castanhos, emolduravam seu belo rosto. Seria um anjo?

Incomodado pela luz e pela dor lancinante em sua cabeça, voltou a fechar os olhos.

"Como é o seu nome? De onde veio?"

Seu nome? De onde vinha?...Não conseguia se lembrar de nada. Teria família?...A dor o impedia de raciocinar direito. Tudo o que queria era voltar a dormir.

"Perdeu os sentidos. Chame os outros, vamos levá-lo!"

"Mas,...senhora...Está usando uma armadura, deve ser um cavaleiro..."

"Olhe para ele Rina. Ele não oferece perigo algum!Além do mais, não vou levá-lo para a cidade. Ele irá para a minha casa, no lago."

A serva sabia que uma decisão de sua senhora nunca voltava atrás. Levantou-se e partiu em direção à estrada que levava à Cidadela.

Lana estava sozinha com ele naquela praia abandonada de uma ilha esquecida no meio do Pacífico. Como chegou até lá? A ilha ficava em águas perigosas e até os mais experiente dos marinheiros evitava aquela área, e raramente tinham visitantes, e eles costumavam usar o pequeno porto da vila dos pescadores do outro lado da ilha.

Aquele era o refúgio dos Guerreiros Celestiais, servos fiéis da deusa Hera, e Lana era a sacerdotisa mais fiel da deusa, a guardiã da Espada Sagrada e intermediária da própria deusa. Filha de um antigo guardião e um estrangeira que veio do continente. Um desconhecido entrar na Cidadela, sem autorização era um crime terrível, punido com a morte.

Além do mais havia Reuarc, que se achava o senhor absoluto da Cidadela e dela, desde que seu irmão Arman havia desaparecido, o maldito não estava na ilha e seus homens vigiavam todos os seus movimentos. Mas ela não poderia deixar um homem gravemente ferido ali.

Lana estudou suas feições. Não se enganava, havia visto este mesmo rosto em seus sonhos, era um presságio de que a escuridão que envolvera a ilha durante meses iria terminar, estava diante do homem que em seus sonhos viera salvá-los.

Seus traços eram belos.

Seus cabelos, eram azuis escuros, quase negros, embora estivessem molhados pela água do mar, ele abriu um pouco os olhos e ela viu que eram azuis, eram olhos de um oriental. Um homem esbelto e musculoso. Deveria ter uns vinte anos, como ela. Tinha as mãos longas e firmes, as mãos de um lutador, e uma cicatriz em seu rosto, o deixava mais belo.

Não resistiu e tocou na cicatriz com as pontas dos dedos e percorreu o caminho que ela fazia. Ele estremeceu com o toque. De repente, retirou a mão. O que estava fazendo? Seria ele o homem de sua visão que iria salvá-los de Reuarc?

Logo Rina chegou, acompanhada de outros cinco guerreiros. Eles seguiam as ordens de Lana e tratavam de carregar o homem por uma outra estrada, que levava até o seu chalé.

"Viu a armadura dele, senhora?"

"Sim. É a armadura de Fênix!"

Depois de uma longa caminhada, eles chegaram até um lago, onde havia um chalé, simples e antigo, entraram e o colocaram em uma cama, que estava em um canto do enorme cômodo. Ela ordenou que os outros fossem embora e não revelassem nada a respeito do jovem, e que deveriam avisar seu tio Creon para que viesse imediatamente. Os homens saíram e ficaram Lana e Rina.

"Busque água fresca Rina, depois a aqueça."-ela ordenou.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça e cumpriu as ordens de sua senhora.

Lana caminhou até o canto do cômodo rústico e abriu um velho baú. Retirou algumas túnicas e uma velha camisa de Arman que, em poucos segundos, havia se transformado em tiras para os curativos. Em uma algibeira de couro,buscou ervas e começou a preparar a infusão do ferimento. Rina trouxe, em poucos minutos, a água quente.

"Rina, quero que volte para casa."-disse-lhe.-"Se algum dos homens de Reuarc lhe fizer perguntas diga-lhe que...estou em meditação e não poderei ser interrompida. Eles sabem que como sacerdotisa da deusa, tenho certas obrigações e rituais, proibidos aos demais."

"Sim. Tome cuidado, senhora!"

"Você também."

Lana retirou a armadura do desconhecido e a guardou no velho baú, debaixo de roupas velhas e começou a limpar e a cuidar dos ferimentos do rapaz.

Desde que o irmão desapareceu há seis meses a ilha estava sob o governo de Reuarc, um homem bruto e cruel. Ele desejava o poder absoluto, mas não podia tê-lo uma vez que Arman tinha um herdeiro, um menino de apenas oito meses de vida.

Para protegê-lo, sua irmã e a sua cunhada, Lana "permitiu" que Reuarc assumisse a ilha, no entanto ele descobriu que se casasse com ela, como irmã do líder e sacerdotisa da deusa Hera, poderia assumir a liderança absoluta dos Cavaleiros Celestiais e os poderes que a deusa conferiu apenas aos membros de sua família.

Lógico que os amigos de seu irmão jamais permitiriam, mas isso não impediria o verme do Reuarc de tentar. As intenções de Reuarc eram obscuras. Lana sentia uma aura maligna em volta dele, ela sabia que ele não era tão fiel à deusa e a missão que seus ancestrais assumiram em nome da deusa há milhares de anos atrás e que era cumprida por seus descendentes.

Não poderia permitir que essa afronta continuasse, mas sozinha não poderia fazer nada. Ele era o líder agora, e mesmo contra a vontade de muitos guerreiros suas ordens eram cumpridas. Além do mais, os amigos de seu irmão estavam distantes, em missões impostas por Reuarc, ou desaparecidos, ou talvez estivessem mortos, como muitos suspeitavam.

Balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos negativos e voltou-se em direção ao enfermo. Ajoelhada ao lado da cama, Lana começou a cuidar de seus ferimentos. Se ele tivesse sorte, não haveria hemorragias internas e nenhum órgão vital teria sido atingindo. Ele sobreviveria.

Começou a se concentrar e seu cosmo começou a emanar de seu corpo, ela o direcionou através das mãos para o corpo do rapaz, esperando curá-lo rapidamente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Algumas horas depois, a lua cheia iluminava o céu. O jovem ferido finalmente abria os olhos. Onde estava? Olhou ao seu redor e não conseguia reconhecer o local. Virou ao perceber que havia alguém com ele.

Uma mulher estava sentada em um banco e debruçada sob a cama, adormecida. Ele a reconheceu, era o seu anjo, usando um vestido branco, como os usados pelas mulheres na Grécia Antiga, só que mais curto. Ao se movimentar na cama, tentando se levantar, ele a despertou.

Levantou a cabeça e ajeitou os cabelos, fitou o homem a sua frente. Para a sua surpresa, encontrou-o acordado.

"Você acordou! Que bom, os ferimentos não foram tão graves."

À medida que falava, ela inclinava-se em sua direção, e ele pôde perceber que estava preocupada. Conhecia aqueles olhos. Eram castanhos. Lindos...Lábios carnudos, em um rosto oval emoldurado por belíssimos cabelos castanhos ondulados, que chegavam até a sua cintura.

"Senhor?"-Lana o instigava.-"Pode me ouvir?Consegue falar alguma coisa?"

"Hum...sim, posso escutá-la."-conseguiu dizer, com a voz rouca.

"Como se sente?"

"Não muito bem."

"Não duvido. Você sofreu vários ferimentos, inclusive na cabeça. Não se é o seu nome?"

"Meu...nome? Eu...eu não consigo me lembrar."

A jovem que o ajudara o observava com a testa franzida.

"Talvez seja melhor buscar..."-ela levantou preocupada.

"Não."-tentou erguer a mão para detê-la.-"Espere. Não vá ainda."

Por alguma razão, não desejava que ela se fosse. Não queria ficar sozinho,dolorido e lutando contra a confusão que o assolava. Estava certo de que sua memória retornaria tão logo pudesse se acalmar e descansar por alguns minutos.

"Rapaz."-disse um velho senhor de barbas esbranquiçadas, que entrava naquele momento no chalé apoiado com uma bengala."Confie em minha sobrinha. Aqui você estará em boas mãos. Não existe melhor curandeira em todo o Pacífico que Lana. Vim assim que Rina me contou tudo, minha cara. Eu sou Creon, rapaz."

Lana. Um belo nome, ele concluiu.

"Obrigado por me salvar, Lana."

"Sente dor de cabeça?" -perguntou o velho, examinando-o.

"Sim."

"É o esperado, que bela pancada você deve ter levado na cabeça!"- o velho ergueu uma sobrancelha.-"Consegue se lembrar de como foi atacado?"

"Não muito, creio."

Ele fechou os olhos, imagens confusas apareceram em sua mente. Um homem de sorriso cruel...atacado à traição...a imagem de uma mulher de cabelos arroxeados...uma menina loira, seriam importantes? Quatro rapazes de armaduras...um garoto de cabelos verdes...Quem seria?

"Não consegue lembrar seu nome?"-continuou o velho.

"Não."-respondeu desanimado. Pensou em uma família que poderia estar preocupada com ele e pudesse procurá-lo. Não conseguia lembrar de nada. Levou a mão até a fronte e gemeu.

Sentiu o toque delicado de Lana em sua mão, parecia querer reconfortá-lo.

Ele olhou bem fundo naqueles olhos castanhos e sentiu hipnotizado por eles. A postura de rainha que Lana mantinha diante dele o enfraquecia mais que qualquer um de seus problemas.

Ela soltou sua mão e caminhou até um baú. Retirou de lá o elmo da armadura de Fênix. Creon se aproximou e estudou a armadura. Por fim olhou para o rapaz e disse:

"Ouvi falar de um Cavaleiro de Athena. Um Cavaleiro de Bronze tão forte quanto um dos lendários Cavaleiros de Ouro. É chamado de Ikki, de Fênix! Talvez seja você."

"Este nome...não me traz nenhuma recordação."-respondeu desanimado.-"Mas é melhor do que não ter nenhum nome. Podem me chamar de Ikki, se quiserem."

"Tio, é melhor que ele descanse. Amanhã com certeza estará mais forte e poderá se lembrar de algo."

"Sim. Mas é melhor que nem Riel ou Mageean saibam que você está aqui. São homens ardilosos e cruéis. Uma vergonha à deusa Hera, que nos últimos dois mil anos tenta reparar seus erros."

"Deusa Hera?"Ikki pergunta curioso.

"Sim."- prosseguiu Lana.–"Esta ilha no Pacífico é o lar dos Guerreiros Celestiais. Fomos criados pela deusa Hera para proteger o local sagrado onde um grande mal foi encerrado. Este mal que a própria deusa liberou no mundo para desafiar Athena, ela queria saber se seus cavaleiros eram mesmo fortes. Quase causou sua destruição. Os deuses se uniram para detê-lo. A deusa profundamente arrependida de seu ato se prontificou a ficar aqui e manter o lacre da prisão encerrado para sempre. Hera não pode sair desta ilha, pois seu cosmo é o que mantém o lacre. Sou sua sacerdotisa e uma das poucas pessoas autorizadas a vê-la, além de meu irmão. Mas..."

"Mas?"-ele insistiu, interessado no que Lana dizia.

"Deixe isto para depois."-respondeu com um sorriso, que o deixou desconcertado.-Amanhã continuaremos a conversar.

"Enviarei um mensageiro secretamente até o Santuário em Atenas, minha sobrinha. Eles precisam saber o que houve com um de seus cavaleiros. Isto poderá levar alguns dias."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Você vai embora?-De novo, sentiu-se desconfortável por vê-la partir. Talvez por que, neste momento, Lana era a única amiga que conhecia."

"Ficarei bem aqui."-ela prometeu.

Continua...

Notas:

"SOU BRASILEIRA E NÃO DESISTO JAMAIS!"

Esse é o meu lema agora.XDDDDD!

Não se preocupem, gente..logo, logo eu normalizo tudo!

Beijos e mais uma vez obrigada a Naru-L por ter me ajudado!

Amo vocês!

U.u e não adianta, Arthemisys..o Lex Luthor não tá nessa história!


	2. Capítulo 2

**A Espada e A Fênix**

Capítulo II

Na Cidadela, Mageean, um homem moreno de olhos e cabelos negros, se vangloriava de ter vencido um Cavaleiro de Athena.

"Ele nem viu o que atingiu!"-dizia, erguendo uma taça de vinho.-"Foi demais! Não foi, Riel?"

O guerreiro de cabelos loiros e compridos, de olhos azuis e gélido limitou-se a observar seu companheiro.

"Tem certeza de que ele está morto?"-indagou, sem alterar sua expressão.

"Sim. Deve estar agora sendo devorado pelos peixes!"

"Tolo!"-disse.-"Um Cavaleiro de Athena não morre tão facilmente. É preciso que eu veja o corpo, para ter certeza de que não cometeu nenhuma idiotice!"

Mageean não respondeu nada. Sabia que não podia contrariar Riel, ou seria a morte certa! Só seu primo Reuarc era mais forte que ele, e duvidava que ele o defendesse de um ataque de fúria de Riel.

"Q...quer que eu volte e ...me certifique de que ele está morto?"-perguntou cauteloso.

"Não. Não quero levantar suspeitas, principalmente da sacerdotisa."-levou a taça de vinho até os lábios, bebeu um gole e sorriu.-"Ela poderia interferir nos planos de Reuarc e do Mestre. Não queremos que ela desperte Hera de seu Sono de Mil Dias, quando ela está mais vulnerável. Praga!"

Ele socou a mesa, assustando Mageean.

"Aqueles Guerreiros Celestiais não saem do Templo quando a deusa está adormecida, só para protegê-la. Nem Reuarc pode entrar, pois ele não é da linhagem dos escolhidos como os demais, não pode entrar no Salão Sagrado e nem por as mãos na Espada Sagrada, o símbolo absoluta da liderança. Só a sacerdotisa pode tocar na espada."

"Mas, se ele se casar com uma sacerdotisa...passa a ser da família, e poderá ir até o Templo."-Mageean comentou.-"A menina Helena, filha de Arman, é muito nova, só tem dez anos. Mas, Lana..."-ele passa a língua nos lábios e sorri maliciosamente.- "Está no auge da beleza, tem dezoito anos. Uma bela e virginal sacerdotisa.Quanto aos pirralhos, os filhos de Arman, bem...acidentes com crianças acontecem o tempo todo."

"Se Reuarc perceber que você está com esses pensamentos mundanos para a "sua noiva", ele o mataria."

"Não é pecado sonhar."

Ambos dão uma risada maldosa e continuam a beber. Reuarc voltaria em breve, de sua jornada ao Egito, para concretizar seus planos. E o mundo todo tremeria.

Mageean, talvez impelido pela bebida, sentiu que deveria fazer uma visita à bela sacerdotisa. Para lhe fazer companhia...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

No Santuário, Seiya e Shun entram no Templo do Mestre e encontram Saori Kido, a Athena reencarnada.

"Saori."-pergunta Seiya.-"Alguma notícia de Ikki?"

"Ainda não Seiya. Creio que ainda seja muito cedo. Faz apenas quatro dias que enviei Ikki até a Ilha Aurora para que me trouxesse notícias sobre seus habitantes. Sinto que há algo terrivelmente errado por lá".

"Mas, que lugar é esse Saori?"-indaga o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, muito preocupado com o irmão.

"Há dois mil anos atrás, esta ilha escondida no mapa se tornou o lar na Terra da rainha dos deuses, Hera."-Saori explicava.-"Seus Guerreiros Celestiais tem a fama de serem tão poderosos quanto os Cavaleiros de Ouro. Eles devem proteger Hera que guarda com seu cosmo um grande mal, para que ele não se espalhe pela Terra. Assim ela quis. Assim determinou Zeus."

"A deusa Hera."-Seiya murmura.-"E estes Guerreiro Celestiais, seriam aliados ou inimigos do Santuário?"

"Sempre mantiveram um relacionamento harmonioso com o Santuário, Seiya. Houve ocasiões em que Cavaleiros e Guerreiros lutaram lado a lado contra inimigos em comum. Seu atual líder é um homem benevolente e honrado.Mas..."-ela leva o polegar até os lábios, fecha os olhos e reflete.-"...sinto que há algo errado."

"Então não devemos esperar mais. Sinto que algo aconteceu ao meu irmão! Quero partir para essa ilha."-disse Shun com determinação.

"Iremos todos, Shun!"

"Obrigado, Seiya."

Saori observa orgulhosa seus amigos e guardiões. Ela sabe que estão determinados e não irão retroceder nesta decisão.

"Seiya, Shun."-disse a deusa.-"Chamem Hyoga e Shyriu também. Pedirei à Tatsumi que prepare um avião para levá-los imediatamente."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Horas depois, faltando mais ou menos uma hora para o amanhecer, Ikki despertou mais revigorado. Não sabia o que Lana lhe fizera, mas se sentia mais forte, embora não recordasse de nada ainda. Nem sabia se Ikki era o seu verdadeiro nome.

Olhou ao redor e não a viu, no lado oposto do cômodo que formava o chalé havia uma outra cama, onde o velho Creon estava adormecido. Levantou-se com cuidado e silêncio, andou até um espelho e mirou o seu rosto.

Era seu, mas ao mesmo tempo, desconhecido.

Viu roupas masculinas em cima de uma cadeira, tratou de calçar as botas e pensou em se lavar antes de vestir a camisa branca que Lana havia deixado, pois afinal suas antigas roupas estavam rasgadas.

Retirou-se pela porta principal da choupana.Não viu ninguém. Olhou para o céu e respirou profundamente. Existia um lago de águas muito frescas e limpas bem próximo de onde estava e Ikki seguiu uma pequena trilha na grama para alcançá-lo. Pendurou a camisa branca nos galhos de uma árvore, retirou as ataduras e olhou chocado que seus ferimentos estavam quase cicatrizados.

O velho estava certo, não sabia o que Lana fizera com ele, mas era formidável que estivesse fisicamente são. Curvou-se e mergulhou a cabeça no líquido muito gelado do lago. Talvez assim pudesse tirar a sensação de cansaço que pesava em sua cabeça, imaginou.

Lana retornou ao chalé, trazendo frutas e alguns legumes que colheu na floresta. Uma boa refeição poderia ajudar o Cavaleiro a se recuperar mais rápido.

Entrou na choupana e sentiu um calafrio. Onde ele estava? A cama estava vazia. E seu tio ainda dormia.Lá fora apurou seus sentidos, viu pegadas que iam em direção ao lago.

Seguiu pelo caminho,através da floresta, rapidamente, e pensava o que diria à ele sobre se resguardar, ao mesmo tempo que avistava o corpo alto e forte erguer-se à margem do pequeno lago.

Ela sentiu um estranho tremor, e a velocidade de seus passos diminuiu diante da imagem do homem de peito nu. Sentia-se profundamente envergonhada e suas faces queimavam feito brasas. Está certo que o viu sem a camisa quando cuidou de seus ferimentos, mas ele estava desacordado e indefeso. Agora...Sua respiração começou a acelerar-se e sua boca ficou seca.

Ele tinha o peito e a cabeça ainda molhados e balançava os cabelos de um lado para o outro, espirrando pingos de água. Foi então que a viu parada sobre a trilha marcada na grama, imóvel. Parecia uma ninfa.

Ikki deu um passo desajeitado para trás, mergulhando seu pé calçado dentro da água. O susto o fez perder o equilíbrio e, antes que pudessse se segurar, caiu sentado dentro do pequeno lago.

Lana correu ao seu encontro, oferecendo-lhe a mão. Foi com admiração que reparou em seu rosto corado.

"Bem, se era um banho que pretendia tomar."disse ela, sorrindo.

Silencioso, ele ergueu-se rapidamente sobre a grama, ignorando a ajuda, fazendo-a imaginar que não estivesse com bom humor naquela manhã. Ela podia entendê-lo. Estava sem memória, desorientado. E fizera papel de bobo na sua frente.

"Quando não o vi no chalé, fiquei com medo."-prosseguiu Lana, tensa com o silêncio imposto. Sentia que ele estava incomodado com sua presença.-"Pensei que tivesse ido embora ou...que alguém o tivesse encontrado."

"Talvez os homens que me atacaram."-disse com um brilho de raiva no olhar. A mesma raiva dissipou-se quando ele virou o rosto e viu aqueles olhos castanhos que tanto o cativavam.-"Eu...preciso ficar sozinho um pouco."

Lana concordou com um sorriso meigo. Ela pegou o caminho de volta ao chalé. Ikki a acompanhou com os olhos vendo-a cruzar a trilha por entre as árvores, observando o delicado movimento de seus quadris sob o tecido da saia branca.

Alguns minutos se passaram desde que ela saiu.

Ikki suspirou e sentou-se junto às pedras, vestiu a camisa , pensando em descansar antes de voltar ao chalé. Todavia, o grito assustado de Lana o despertou de seus devaneios. Correu em direção ao lugar de onde ouvira escapar o grito.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lana retornava ao humilde Chalé onde seu tio estava adormecido, quando foi subitamente abordada. Um misterioso agressor levou uma das mãos até a sua boca e com a outra enlaçou sua cintura, prendendo-a junto a si.

Começou a arrastá-la por entre as árvores, na direção oposta do chalé. Distanciando-se de qualquer ajuda. O homem era visivelmente mais forte que ela e estava com um cheiro terrível de bebida. Reuniu sua forças e conseguiu desvencilhar-se dele tempo suficiente para emitir um terrível grito de horror.

Ele puxou-lhe os cabelos, uma esfera de energia negra a atingiu em cheio no estômago, jogando-a ao chão. Em seguida, ficou por cima dela, tentando rasgar-lhe a roupa. Para seu horror, reconheceu Mageean, e ele tentava violentá-la.

"Por muito tempo esperei por esta oportunidade.'-disse, com um sorriso maligno.-" Acha que era fácil para mim, vê-la todos os dia, passando por mim, desejando-a sem poder tocá-la? Primeiro por causa do seu irmão, agora...Reuarc. Mas nenhum deles está aqui, agora!"

"Maldito! Solte-me!"

Com uma risada, ele arrancou sua blusa, revelando seus seios. Quando ia se livrar do restante de suas roupas.

"SOLTE-A!"

Mageean parou de repente e girando a cabeça em busca de que ousava interrompê-lo, viu Ikki, ficou pálido e balbuciou:

"V...Você! Você deveria estar morto!"

Parecia que Ikki o reconhecera, pois havia um brilho ameaçador em seus olhos azuis. Mas quando ele viu o estado em que Lana se encontrava, o ódio parecia consumi-lo.

"Você vai morrer!"

Mageean levantou-se, pegando Lana pelo pescoço.Deu um sorriso de desdém, com uma unha deu um pequeno corte no pescoço dela onde escorreu um filete de sangue e a jogou longe. Virou-se para Ikki.

"Não conseguiu me vencer da última vez, acha que conseguirá agora? E sem a sua armadura? Eu sou Mageean, Guerreiro Celestial das Sombras!"

Dizendo isso, ele acendeu seu cosmo. Uma aura ameaçadora envolve o local,despertando Creon que olha assustado em direção à floresta.

Mageean cria uma esfera de energia negra em suas mãos.

"Você vai ver, Cavaleiro. Deveria ter continuado no fundo do mar. LUZ NEGRA!"-ele lança a esfera em direção ao cavaleiro, provocando uma grande explosão.

Lana olha para o local onde Ikki estava. Horrorizada imagina que ele está morto! Mas um poderoso cosmo se forma naquele lugar, e chamas na forma de uma Fênix surgem. Envolvido pela Fênix, estava Ikki!

"Não me lembro de muita coisa, Mageean. Mas acredito que você seja o culpado pelo meu estado. E graças à você consegui me lembrar de duas coisas. Primeiro: você me atacou pelas costas, à traição e não pude me defender. Segundo: meu desejo de proteger Lana, me fez lembrar disto! AVE FÊNIX!"

Ikki avança com um soco armado, seu golpe atinge Mageean em cheio. Sem a armadura e embriagado não teve defesa. A força do golpe o jogou longe, contra uma árvore.

Mageean tenta se levantar, mas é novamente atingindo por uma série de socos e chutes de Ikki, que termina com um golpe certeiro em seu rosto, fazendo-o se chocar contra algumas pedras.

Certo de sua vitória, Ikki caminha em direção à jovem quando de repente sente o cosmo de Mageean novamente.

Ele se vira e vê o Guerreiro Celestial se levantando com um olhar ameaçador.

"Maldito!Maldito!MALDITO! LUZ NEGRA!"

"Idiota!"-diz Ikki com um sorriso.-"Eu já vi esse golpe.-ele desvia do ataque e corre em direção à Mageean, acertando-o em seu estômago com um poderoso soco. –"Prepare-se, AVE FÊNIX!"

O poderoso golpe lança Mageean através dos céus, fazendo-o cair no meio da floresta. Antes de perder a consciência ele diz:

"Que...que energia é essa...?"

Seu cosmo maligno não é mais sentido.

Ikki agachou-se junto a Lana, que estava sentada ao chão, tentando esconder sua nudez. Em silêncio, enlaçou-a entre os braços fortes, levando-a pela floresta escura em seu colo.

Trêmula, Lana cruzou as mãos em volta da nuca de Ikki, abraçando-o, desfrutando da sensação de estar protegida. Durante os últimos seis meses, sentia-se insegura e em constante perigo. A preocupação dele a comovia.

Fitou as feições compenetradas de Ikki, observando os traços fortes de seu queixo, pescoço. Nunca estivera tão próxima a um homem como ele. Nem tão bonito. Ela sabia que alguns Guerreiros a desejavam como esposa, mas nunca deu esperanças a eles, o que sempre preocupou seus familiares.

Creon apareceu logo em seguida, indagando o que houve. Após as rápidas explicações de Ikki, o ancião tomou sua decisão.

"Era o que temia. Os rebeldes não se sentem intimidados por nossas leis, nem respeitam aqueles que deveriam proteger, como a sacerdotisa da deusa."-lamentava.-"É perigoso ficarem aqui! Riel, o segundo em comando de Reuarc poderá aparecer, procurando pelo companheiro. Devem partir, os dois!"

"Se estiver bêbado como o outro. Disse Lana." -Talvez demore um pouco.

Ikki segurou o queixo de Lana entre os dedos, com delicadeza.

"Está sangrando."-disse, observando a expressão atônita de Lana.

O corte era pequeno e superficial, mas deveria doer um pouco.

"Estou bem."-respondeu em um fio de voz.- "Não posso simplesmente ir embora, tio. Quem protegerá a Cidadela. Tem a Tessa e as crianças, não posso deixar a minha família sozinha com Reuarc e seus monstros! E a Espada Sagrada?"

"Se souberem que está protegendo um desconhecido, poderão usar isso contra você. E nem a minha autoridade poderá protegê-la.-respondeu o tio.-Cuidarei de todos, não se preocupe. E quanto à Espada, nem Reuarc se atreveria a entrar no Templo e profaná-lo roubando a Espada, além do mais, se alguém além da sacerdotisa tocá-la terá morte certa! Vamos. Cuidarei deste corte e em seguida devem ir."

"Para onde?"-perguntou o cavaleiro.

"Irão para o continente mais próximo. Para as terras de Niklos Stravos!"

"Não! Eu jamais porei os meus pés nas terras de meu pai!"

O cavalheiro olhou estupefato para a jovem. Por que o ódio pelo pai?

"Não me desobedeça, mulher! Seu pai é o único que poderá protegê-la contra Reuarc."

Lana tocou suavemente o corte em seu pescoço e lembrou-se de quão perto esteve da morte. O que aconteceria à todos que ama se ela morresse? Então, concordou com um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

Entraram na cabana, para se prepararem para a fuga.

Ikki ficou do lado de fora, não sentia o frio daquela manhã, dominado como estava pelo calor da cólera. Por pouco ela... A sensação de que havia perdido alguém de maneira trágica o incomodava.

Lembrou-se do seu agressor, o responsável pela sua amnésia. Também se lembrou que era realmente um guerreiro, talvez fosse realmente este tal de Ikki, Cavaleiro de Fênix, pois conseguiu enfrentar o maldito Mageean e protegê-la.

Então, lembrou-se da sensação, do calor de ter tido Lana em seus braços. A suavidade, seu perfume, da pele macia. Ele jamais permitiria que alguém a ferisse novamente.

Continua...

Notas: Segundo capítulo...obrigada a todos que leram!

Agradeço os reviews de incentivo e que bom que aqueles que ainda não haviam lido essa fic ficaram conhecendo-a e gostaram..sempre tive um pé atrás com ela, sabem como é...primeira fic!


	3. Capítulo 3

**A Espada e A Fênix**

**Capítulo III**

Após uma hora, depois de seu ferimento ter sido tratado, estavam prontos para partir. Ikki, já trajando sua armadura, estava impressionado com ela.

"Incrível!"-disse o cavaleiro.-"Parece que essa armadura faz parte de meu corpo! Parece tão leve!"

"Sim. É uma bela armadura, mas está seriamente danificada. o ancião.-"Ouvi dizer que a armadura de Fênix pode renascer das próprias cinzas, e que um cavaleiro que usa tal armadura pode curar seus ferimentos através da fumaça e do calor de um vulcão."

"Como uma Fênix..."

"Talvez essas histórias sejam apenas isso..histórias. Sua armadura precisa de reparos. Não conheço ninguém que conserte armaduras, a não ser...Não, bobagem minha. Ela deve estar morta agora."

"Quem?"

"Há uma lenda local sobre uma forjadora de armaduras que vive em uma caverna no alto do o Monte Vulcanus, a montanha no centro da ilha. Eu era um garoto quando ouvi esta história, tenho certeza de que está morta. Dizem que ela era uma feiticeira, mas a caverna onde ela morava é um ótimo esconderijo. Por favor, leve Lana até lá."

"Quer que eu lute suas batalhas, velho?"

"Acho que mesmo que não se lembre direito quem é, seu intimo ordena que ajude-nos. Um Cavaleiro de Atena luta pela justiça, não é?"

"Atena? Seria possível? E-eu acho que conheço esse nome..."-Ikki fica espantado, a imagem de uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos invadiu a sua mente, ela era muito importante. Quem seria?.-"Diga-me, Creon. Fala-me mais sobre essa Espada Sagrada?"-tentava se concentrar em outras coisa.

"Tudo bem. Você precisa saber no que está se envolvendo. Mas lembre-se, o que vou lhe contar é uma lenda pouco conhecida, mas que corresponde a realidade."

Ele suspirou e começou a falar:

"Milhares de anos atrás, Hera sentiu inveja de Athena ter criado poderosas armaduras e dado ao mundo nobres cavaleiros que lutavam pela justiça. Querendo provar aos deuses que estes mortais não poderiam ter poderes que os igualassem aos deuses, instigou demônios infernais a atacarem o Santuário recém-erguido por Atena. As lutas duraram anos e a destruição causadas pelas batalhas ameaçavam destruir o mundo antigo. Era um inimigo poderoso demais. Tão poderoso que raras alianças foram feitas entre os deuses, inimigos jurados se uniram pela primeira e única vez na história."

"Arrependida e envergonhada do que fez, Hera ordenou a seu filho Hefestos que criasse uma arma poderosa o suficiente para destruir estes demônios, e este fez uma magnífica espada, chamada de Justiça Divina ou como a chamamos Espada Sagrada."

O ancião para de narrar, e bebe um pouco de água antes de continuar.

"Era uma arma poderosa demais para qualquer um manipular, ainda mais depois que Hera depositou nesta espada grande parte de seu Cosmo, para torná-la capaz de destruir qualquer mal. O único que foi capaz de usar tal arma foi um poderoso cavaleiro de Atena, cujo cosmo se destacava entre os demais. Este Cavaleiro conseguiu derrotar os inimigos, eles foram encurralados nesta ilha e aprisionados nas entranhas da terra. Hera ordenou a um grupo de fiéis seguidores que construíssem o templo para garantir que este mal não se libertasse jamais, e desde séculos atrás, o Cosmo da deusa é sentido no templo. Vigiando, aguardando a sua redenção. Raramente ela é vista fora do templo, e só as sacerdotisas e poucos guardiões, os mais leais, podem ter honra de estar em sua presença."

"E onde a espada está?"

"Ela é o selo que mantêm os demônios aprisionados".

"É por isso que Hera está aqui?"

"Sim. Seu Cosmo é o que ajuda a manter o selo que prende os demônios.Dizem que só o Cavaleiro que a colocou ali poderia retirá-la do lugar. Ou uma das sacerdotisas, por ser a representante de Hera."

"Ele teria que renascer para isso." -disse irônico.

"Acredito que ele renasceria em um tempo como esse para proteger o selo".

"Acha que eu seria esse cavaleiro renascido? Não diga tolices, ancião."

"Eu não disse nada. Você é quem está deduzindo esse "bom humor" você deve ser a alegria nos encontros com os amigos."

Amigos. A imagem borrada de quatro jovens surge de repente na mente de Ikki. Ele tenta visualizá-los, mas a imagem desaparece.

"Não se esforce,"-diz o velho.-"sua memória pode voltar a qualquer momento!"

"Estou pronta."-anunciou Lana carregando apenas uma sacola.

"Cavaleiro. A minha sobrinha é a única que poderia retirar a espada de seu lugar de descanso, então eu lhe peço, por favor, que a proteja. Não deixe que aqueles traidores a peguem."

"Pode confiar em mim, Creon."

"Ah, outra coisinha."-disse puxando-o pelo braço para longe de Lana.-"Minha sobrinha é uma sacerdotisa vestal, ou seja, é pura e intocada. Confio em sua honra de cavaleiro, embora você não se lembre que é um, para que NÃO TENTE NADA COM ELA!"

Constrangido, Ikki não conseguiu dizer nada. Virou-se para Lana e pelo vermelho estampada em suas faces, certamente ouviu alguma coisa.

"Tio. Eu não acredito que disse isso!" - pensou furiosa.

Eles partiram em direção ao Monte Vulcanus. Com sorte chegariam antes do anoitecer e ele poderia se recuperar na fumaça do vulcão, isso se o velho não estiver caduco e lhe contou alguma fantasia. E quem sabe esperava reencontrar todas as sua lembranças perdidas. Precisava se redescobrir se quisesse enfrentar outro Guerreiro Celestial.

Algum tempo depois, Riel encontra Mageean desacordado no chão. Ele o acorda com alguns chutes leves. Mageean abre os olhos com dificuldade, Riel não estava sozinho. Havia mais dois Guerreiros com ele.

"Riel...? O que houve?"

"Me diga você, Mageean. O que houve aqui?"

O guerreiro se apóia com uma das mãos e a outra ele esfrega a cabeça, pois estava com uma terrível dor. De repente, ele se lembra do que aconteceu.

"O cavaleiro...O cavaleiro de Athena me atacou! Aquele maldito!"

"O mesmo cavaleiro que você disse estar morto? Morto por você?"

"É ele mesmo. Ele me acertou, e levou a sacerdotisa com ele."–falou levantando em um pulo.

"Você permitiu que um cavaleiro de Athena ficasse vivo, fugisse e levasse a sacerdotisa com ele?"-perguntou friamente.

Percebendo o perigo que corria, Mageean tenta argumentar, levantando-se rapidamente.

"Eu...Eu tentei lutar, Riel. Ele era forte demais!"

"Não Mageean." - disse segurando sua nuca fraternalmente.-"Você é que é um fraco!"

Ouvindo isso, Mageean arregala os olhos e sua voz é sufocada pelo sangue em sua boca. Ele olha para o ferimento que o antigo companheiro provocou com a mão em seu abdômen, de onde o sangue e suas vísceras escorriam abundantemente. Olha incrédulo para Riel e cai de joelhos no chão.

"Não precisamos de um fraco como você na nova ordem que se aproxima, Mageean. Reuarc disse que estava tudo bem eu matar seu primo inútil, se ele cometesse algum erro. E você cometeu vários erros! Adeus!"

Uma monstruosa energia emana da mão de Riel, indo de encontro à sua vítima, Mageean já estava morto antes de atingir o chão. Os outros homens que o acompanhavam não esboçaram nenhuma reação diante da execução de seu companheiro.

Riel se vira para um deles e ordena:

"Encontre o Cavaleiro e a sacerdotisa. Traga-a ilesa e...a cabeça do cavaleiro. Avise a guarda fiel a nós que vasculhem a ilha inteira se necessário for!"

Os homens com os rostos e os corpos cobertos pelas capas se curvam e com um salto desaparecem na floresta.

"Vá e ajude seu irmão se ele precisar." - Ordenou a alguém escondido nas sombras, que desaparece em seguida.

Anoiteceu e ambos chegaram ao pé do vulcão.

"Será melhor que me espere aqui, talvez não haja nada, mas quem sabe o que podemos encontrar nesta montanha."-disse o cavaleiro antes de subir.

Ikki subiu por uma trilha íngreme e perigosa. Percebeu que estava sendo seguido, virou-se e esperou pela pessoa. Não conseguiu esconder seu descontentamento ao ver Lana.

"Não lhe disse para me esperar lá embaixo?"- falou irritado.

"E se alguém aparecesse?"

"Você não é uma sacerdotisa-guerreira? Poderia se defender."

"Não sou uma guerreira tão boa assim. Não como você ou os outros. Bem que ser uma era o meu desejo, mas as deusas dos destinos não permitiram isso. Para tomar o lugar de uma sacerdotisa, fui obrigada a abrir mão de meus desejos e sonhos. Queria ser uma Guardiã, mas fui proibida."-ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.-"Treinava sozinha, imitando o meu irmão quando ele treinava, mas sou uma fraca."

"Você não é fraca. É uma mulher muito corajosa! Bem...Então por que aceitou ser uma sacerdotisa?"

"Aceitei por que era preciso. Era meu destino afinal. Não se pode ir contra a vontade das deusas do destino. Por que aceitou ser um Cavaleiro?"

"Eu...não me lembro."-Ikki dá as costas para Lana, por que esse assunto lhe trazia certa tristeza.

Lana se amaldiçoa por ser tão estúpida.Quando ia se desculpar, avistou algo.

"Veja, uma caverna."

"Eu realmente quero que fique aqui!"

"Mas eu quero ficar com você..."

"Vão ficar aí fora à noite toda? Uma velha anciã tem mais o que fazer."

Ambos olharam para a entrada da caverna, onde uma velha, de longos cabelos brancos, pele enrugada e cansada pelo tempo os observava, com um sorriso divertido na boca , onde lhe faltavam a maioria dos dentes. Estava acompanhada por um garotinho, de mais ou menos oito anos, cabelos ruivos e grandes olhos verdes.

"E então?" -perguntou.-"Não vão entrar para conversarmos."

Lana se apressou em perguntar:

"Você é a anciã que sabe consertar armaduras?"

"Eu não conserto armaduras, sacerdotisa, estou velha demais para isso."-e olhou para Ikki.-"E se essa for a lendária Armadura de Fênix se consertará sozinha. Sou apenas uma velha bruxa..."

"Sabe quem somos?- Ikki perguntou desconfiado.

"Sim."-ela aponta para Lana.-"Você é a irmã de Arman, a escolhida de Hera, e possuidora da terceira visão. Pode ver o futuro, e geralmente são imagens bem desagradáveis, com exceção dos últimos dias, onde sonhava com o seu "salvador"-falou com um tom irônico, depois apontou para Ikki, seu longo e magro dedo.-Você é Ikki de Fênix, cavaleiro de Athena. Sei muito sobre você. Mais do que imagina. É muito nervoso e gosta de ficar sozinho, sei que tem um irmão mais jovem e que sua no passado, amou uma jovem que morreu em seus braços..."

"Já chega!"-ordenou Ikki. –"Não estamos aqui para que você se divirta às nossas custas. Sabe muito sobre nós, mas quem é você?"

"He,he. Eu sou Cloe, eu era uma forjadora de armaduras e muitos dizem, uma bruxa. Este é o pequeno Acis, ele é órfão seus pais morrerão e ele foi abandonado para morrer na floresta. Eu o encontrei há dois anos atrás. gora, é o meu netinho querido."-falou alisando os cabelos do menino.-"Vá preparar o jantar."

O menino assentiu com a cabeça e foi realizar a tarefa.

"Ele nunca falou uma palavra. Ele viu os pais serem mortos, foi trágico para uma criança de apenas seis anos."

Lana tomou a frente mais uma vez e perguntou:

"Como sabe tanto sobre nós?"

"Hum...Ficaria surpresa com as coisas que eu sei. Vamos entrar, olhem para o céu. Uma tempestade, um furacão se aproxima.O que causará mais devastação? O tempo ou o que está para vir?"

"Não entendo o que diz, velha."retrucou um já impaciente cavaleiro.

"Jovens."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

**_"Reuarc...Reuarc..."_**-chamava uma voz feminina.

"Sim, minha senhora."-um homem oculto pelas sombras, sentado dentro da cabina de um barco respondeu.

**_"A Espada, Reuarc...preciso dela...traga-a para mim..."_**

"Sim. Farei o que me ordena."

**_"E use-a para matar Hera...e qualquer um que possa tentar se opor a mim..."_**

"Ninguém irá se opor a senhora."

A porta da cabine se abre e uma mulher aparece.

"Estamos chegando em casa, Reuarc querido."

"Finalmente..."-e ele sorri.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Longe dali, no continente.

"Como assim não quer nos levar até a Ilha Aurora?"

Shun estava inconformado. Haviam chegado até a ilha habitada mais próxima do seu destino e não encontravam nenhuma embarcação disponível para levá-los até lá. O pressentimento de que seu irmão precisava dele só aumentou.

"Senhor."-Shiryu conversava calmamente com o capitão de um barco.-"A Fundação Graad está disposta a pagar todas as despesas da viagem e..."

"Não se trata de dinheiro, garoto. Olhe para o mar e para as nuvens que se aproximam. Estou navegando estas águas há quase cinqüenta anos e sei quando um furacão se aproxima. São comuns nesta época. E mesmos em águas mais calmas chegar na ilha Aurora é um teste de paciência e boa sorte. Netuno teria de estar de bom humor para chegar lá."

Sem muita paciência o cavaleiro de Pégasus resolve falar:

"Temos que chegar lá, um amigo precisa de ajuda."

"Sinto muito. Tenho duas ex-esposas e cinco filhos para cuidar. Se quiserem tanto ir até aquele lugar esquecido por Deus, fale com o Nick Maluco. Ele nasceu e se criou lá."

"Nick Maluco?" - Seiya repetiu.- "Sei não. Esse nome não inspira confiança."

"Ele chegou aqui há quase vinte anos." -prosseguiu o velho capitão.-"A esposa morreu naquele inferno verde. Desde então, vive com pequenos serviços no porto e do barco de turismo dele, dizem que ele nem precisava disso, que era uma pessoa importante. Pobre homem perdeu a fé no que acreditava.'- ele apontou o dedo para um boteco.- "Ele bebe todas as noites no Bar Navalha. Se quiserem tanto ir, peçam o barco dele."

Os três amigos entraram no bar abarrotado de marinheiros e pescadores bêbados e atraíram os olhares de todos, se aproximaram do atendente e perguntaram por Nick Maluco.

"Nick Maluco? É aquele ali no canto."

Shun foi o primeiro a se aproximar e foi logo perguntando:

"Você é o tal de Nick? Precisamos de um barco."

"Vá pra casa moleque." -ele interrompeu secamente. – "Sua mãe deve tá te procurando. To no meu intervalo."

"Esquece, Shun." -Hyoga falava.-'Ele está bêbado. Não pode nos ajudar."

"O senhor não entende, precisamos chegar até a Ilha Aurora."

"Ilha Aurora!" -parecia que ao pronunciar aquele nome, o homem havia ficado sóbrio.-"O que querem fazer lá?" - Ele notou as caixas das armaduras que Shun e os demais traziam.-"São cavaleiros do Santuário? O que o Santuário quer com a Ilha Aurora?"

"Sabe quem somos?"-Seiya estava admirado.

"Meu irmão está lá. Eu sinto que algo terrível está acontecendo lá. Não sinto o cosmo dele e..."

"É, falando nisso, sinto que algo está errado por aquelas águas."-o homem falava.

"Então o senhor nos levaria até lá?"

"Não."

Seiya novamente nervoso:

"Então o senhor não se importa com o que acontece naquele lugar?"

"Não me importo com o que acontece...há anos que não me importo."- ele pega uma garrafa de uísque e a bebe no gargalo como se fosse água.-"Dediquei minha vida á alguém...e quando precisei dela, negou me ajudar."

"Deixou a única razão de minha vida morrer. Por que iria correr até lá como se fosse seu cachorrinho obediente. Eu não me importo."

Hyoga fala com impaciência:

"Nem com as pessoas da ilha? E se estiverem em perigo? E a sua família?"

"Família...Devem achar que estou morto! É melhor para ele que pensem assim. Fiz muito mal a uma pessoa lá...há muito tempo...Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo, moleque?"

Seiya se aproxima de Shiryu e comenta:

"Shiryu, está sentindo esse cosmo?"

"Sim. É forte. Este velho pode não ser o que aparenta."

"Espere um pouco. Quem você chamou de moleque?"-Hyoga estava ocupado demais em querer brigar com Nick.

Shun tratou de suavizar os ânimos alterados entre o Hyoga e o Nick.

"Olhe, por que não recomeçamos? Precisamos chegar à ilha Aurora, meu irmão pode estar em grande perigo!"

"Atena acredita que algum grande mal está sendo libertado naquele lugar, e não só os seus habitantes, mas também o mundo corre perigo!"

"Athena? E daí...Só sairia daqui se os céus me mandassem um sinal...E eles já provaram que não dão a mínima para mim."

Um relâmpago, seguido de um forte trovão e uma súbita queda energia.

Quando as luzes reacendem segundo depois, um objeto estava em cima da mesa, algo que não estava lá antes.

"O que é isso?"-Seiya fica espantado.

Hyoga pega o objeto.

"É a pena da cauda de um pavão!"

O rosto de Nick era uma mistura de emoções, e sua voz saiu firme:

"Vamos partir para lá agora, mesmo."

Todos ficam espantados.

"Preciso voltar para casa e rever meus filhos. A propósito, não me chamem mais de Nick Maluco, garotos. Meu nome é Niklos Stravos."

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

**A Espada e A Fênix**

**Capítulo IV**

Na vila.

Riel na sala de sua confortável casa imaginava o que diria Reuarc se descobrisse que a garota foi levada por um cavaleiro. Imaginou que sua vida não valeria nada.

"Quem está aí?".

A risada zombateira era conhecida por Riel. Uma jovem alta e esbelta, de longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes e frios, vestida com uma armadura negra e prateada entrava na sala.

"Por que essa cara preocupada, Riel?".

"Lívia? Se está aqui significa que..."

Antes de responder, um guerreiro alto e forte, com uma longa cabeleira negra e olhos de um azul profundo entrava.

"Reuarc!"

"Não me dá as boas vindas, Riel?".

"Onde está a jovem "noivinha" de nosso líder, Riel?"-os olhos da guerreira brilhavam de curiosidade.

"Ela...ela foi levada por um cavaleiro do Santuário que invadiu nossa ilha".

"Deixou que a levassem?" - Riel estremeceu diante da estranha calma de Reuarc, estava morto.

"Ordenei aos gêmeos que a trouxessem de volta, senhor." -ele se ajoelha com humildade. –"Peço seu perdão, mas o responsável por permitir que esse cavaleiro chegasse aqui já foi devidamente punido, mestre."

"Deixe-me adivinhar." - Lívia fez um gesto teatral.-"Foi o idiota do Mageean, você o matou?"

"Sim."

"Que bom. O que lhe sobrava em músculos, faltava-lhe em cérebro. Ah, querido Reuarc, quer que eu a traga de volta para você. E se o Cavaleiro e ela...você sabe...ficarem muito íntimos? Ela precisa manter sua pureza ou será inútil para nós."- ela se ensinou com malícia.

"Não será necessário, minha cara. Preciso da espada e do dom da sacerdotisa para realizar meus desejos e de minha mestra, Riel. Se os gêmeos falharem, você será o único a quem culparei. Depois que realizar a vontade de minha mestra, realizarei o meu desejo em ter a bela Lana para mim. Os desejos de minha deusa não devem ser negados."

"S-Sim."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

À noite chegou na Ilha Aurora e com ela a forte tempestade.

Protegidos na caverna, a velha olhava atentamente o jovem casal. Quando o silêncio estava incomodando-o, Ikki foi o primeiro a falar.

'Velha, eu trouxe Lana até aqui para que ficasse em um lugar seguro, até que eu derrotasse Reuarc e seus homens. Não esperava sinceramente que estivesse aqui."

Mas poderia cuidar dela?

Lana tentou protestar, mas o olhar de Ikki demonstrava claramente que não deveria discutir agora.

"Por mim, tudo bem."- Cloe respondeu.- "Mas o que as suas visões lhe disseram, criança?"

"Visões?" - Ikki perguntou surpreso.

"As mulheres que tem o sangue dos Stravos receberam um dom e também uma maldição, é exatamente por isso que são as mulheres desta família as escolhidas para servirem pessoalmente a rainha dos deuses. Elas têm o dom de prever o futuro, por mais desagradável que seja. Você viu seu irmão preso nas trevas, a traição de seus amigos e o retorno do cavaleiro das lendas."

Lana ficou quieta, gostaria de não comentar de seu doloroso dom, podia ver o futuro sim, mas só enxergou morte e tristezas em toda a sua vida.

"Pare de falar tanta tolice, velha. Está senil. Não sou o cavaleiro destas lendas, ele morreu há milênios."

"A casca morre, o espírito vive eternamente, rapaz."

Está tarde, vamos dormir. Podem se ajeitar aqui. Boa noite.

Cloe e Acis se retiraram para os fundos da caverna. Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do lugar. Ficaram observando as chamas do braseiro. Lana foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

"Sou um estorvo para todos, não é?".

"Quê?".

"Meu tio pediu que me levasse a algum lugar seguro para que eu não os atrapalhasse. Sabe, desde pequena eu achava que minha vinda a este mundo foi um grande erro."

"Por que diz isso?"

"O meu nome, é o mesmo nome de minha mãe. Ela não nasceu nesta ilha. Era estrangeira. Uma mulher que amava os oceanos e viajava por ele para estudá-lo e protegê-lo. Meu tio disse que em uma tarde de tempestade, seu barco ameaçava afundar e minha mãe morreria afogada. Mas meu pai passava pela praia e viu o barco em apuros. Ele a salvou e se apaixonaram a primeira vista. Desde então, ela passou a viver aqui. Minha tia, de quem eu fui sucessora, havia sonhado que a felicidade deles duraria enquanto uma menina não nascesse."

Ela parou de falar um pouco e lágrimas ameaçavam brotar em seus olhos.Ikki escutava tudo em silêncio.

"Quando meus irmãos mais velhos, Arman e Artair nasceram, foram recebidos com grande alegria. Mas quando eu nasci, minha mãe morreu. Meu nascimento foi marcado por grande tristeza para o meu pai. Ele nunca conseguiu me amar, como amava meus irmãos. O único carinho que se aproximava de um pai foi o que tive com o meu tio Creon. Ele dizia que eu era parecida demais com minha mãe e não suportava me olhar. Aos sete anos, tive a minha primeira e dolorosa visão. Vi meu irmão Altair morrer. Foi o golpe final no coração de meu pai. Antes de partir, me olhou com frieza e disse que a morte era a minha companheira desde o meu nascimento, todos que eu amava morreriam."- um sorriso nervoso surgiu em seus lábios.- Imagine dizer isso a uma garotinha de sete anos.

"Ele estava amargurado. A dor da perda é capaz de transformar qualquer um em um ser insensível."

"Os anos se passaram e minhas visões foram se tornando mais brandas. Eu não o encontrei por acaso naquela praia, Ikki. Eu o vi em meus sonhos."-ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou.-"Hera me dizia em meus sonhos que você viria do mar para nos ajudar. Que outros seguiriam você. Jurei que jamais teria nada com meu pai. Mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida. Nunca precisei dele, sempre tive meu irmão e meu tio que cuidaram de mim. Mas...agora começo a pensar que talvez ele tenha razão. E se Arman estiver..."

"Ele está vivo, precisa acreditar nisso. Engraçado, enquanto você falava de sua família, tive a sensação de que também tenho uma...De que tenho um irmão! Shun! Esse é o nome dele! Eu estou conseguindo me lembrar de muita coisa!"

"Tem certeza? Isso é ótimo..."

Seus rostos ficaram próximos um do outro, Ikki podia sentir o seu perfume. Podia beijá-la neste momento.

Está tarde.-ele falou, quebrando o encanto daquele momento.

É... Vou dormir um pouco. -ela falou, se afastando dele.

Ikki observou-a quando estendia um cobertor sobre o chão da caverna. Lana sentou-se graciosamente, cruzando as pernas sob o corpo e tirou um pente de uma bolsa.

Começou a pentear os longos cabelos castanhos sem notar que Ikki a admirava, recostado na parede de pedra.Seduzido pelo quadro inesperado, Ikki sentou-se, hipnotizado, assistindo o deslizar suave do pente por entre as mechas. Tentou se esquecer da figura sensual e graciosa ao seu lado e imaginar os planos para tirá-la da ilha.

Com certeza esse tal de Riel já encontrou o seu companheiro e os estava procurando. Se Lana ficar na caverna com Cloe, talvez ficasse em segurança, enquanto procurava meios de acabar com seus adversários. Se deu conta de que estava sozinho, mesmo que Athena soubesse do que estava havendo, a ajuda nunca chegaria a tempo. E ele odiava ficar dependendo dos outros para resolver suas batalhas e...

"Ikki."- a voz melódica de Lana o retirou de seus pensamentos. Ikki virou-se e a viu esforçando-se para retirar o curativo do pescoço machucado. –"Pode me ajudar, por gentileza?"-pediu erguendo-se do chão.

Ikki levantou-se rapidamente do canto em que se encontrava, consciente do anseio de fazer muito mais do que lhe pedia. Lana freou seus passos recostando seu corpo ao dele.

As mãos de Ikki queimavam como brasas ao tocar a pele alva no pescoço de Lana. Era baixa. Sua cabeça roçava-lhe o nariz. Ikki precisou curvar-se para socorrê-la com o curativo. Ele respirou profundamente, tentando manter-se concentrado no corte e no tecido branco na pele ferida. Seria preciso puxar o tecido preso ao ferimento e isso iria doer.

Ikki percebeu um leve tremor de dor no queixo de Lana quando arrancou com rapidez o tecido sujo de sangue e uma lágrima rolou de um de seus olhos.

Ela tentou desviar o rosto, mas Ikki o segurou entre as mãos, impedindo-a de escapar. Com o polegar, enxugou a lágrima que começava a rolar pela face corada. Lana estava envergonhada de sua fraqueza, corou com o gesto delicado. Podia ver os olhos de Ikki fixos em seus lábios e, sem força para reagir, permitiu o toque mais íntimo.

Como um amante experiente, Ikki encostou a boca entreaberta em seus lábios quentes, sentindo o hálito fresco e doce e os sugou delicadamente antes de afastar-se devagar. No olhar fascinante de Lana encontrou coragem para beijá-la com vigor e audácia.

Sentiu as mãos dela enlaçarem sua nuca, tocando-lhe com carinho. Envolveu Lana em seus braços com ternura. O calor de seus seios junto a ele fez seu coração disparar acelerado. Ikki deslizava uma das mãos para a sua cintura e a outra para seu quadril.

Subitamente afastou os lábios úmidos da boca de Lana. Ambos permaneceram em silêncio durante longos segundos, antes de começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpe-me, Lana".

"Ikki, eu...".

Eles se afastaram e um novo silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Lana sentia a pele do rosto em chamas e o sangue ferver em suas veias. Tentava se recompor. Nunca havia sido beijada com tanto ardor. Quer dizer, ela nunca havia sido beijada antes! Todos os homens que conheceu a veneravam por ser a sacerdotisa, mas nunca ousaram nada com ela. Era uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo...deliciosa!

Ela olhou para o cavaleiro que estava de costas para ela, o que será que pensava dela? De repente, a imagem de Ikki foi se distorcendo, uma nuvem negra cobriu seus olhos. Teria em breve uma de suas visões. Sempre foi uma sensação desagradável tê-las.

Sentiu Ikki aproximar-se dela, mas logo em seguida a imagem de Armam, seu irmão, envolto pela nuvem negra tomou conta de sua visão. Algo terrível estava acontecendo.Viu um vulto caminhando em sua direção, reconheceu sendo o seu irmão.

Correu em sua direção, e quando se aproximou, viu que Armam era um cadáver decomposto e ambulante, um zumbi. Ele tentou pegá-la, mas ela correu. Chegou no alto de uma monte e o que presenciou gelou sua lama e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.

Cidades destruídas, milhões de corpos espalhados pela paisagem nauseante. Lana encolheu-se diante do quadro de horror que explodira em sua mente. Gritos de horror, o choro de crianças e mulheres pareciam ensurdecê-la. Os cheiros de sangue e de morte entorpeciam seus sentidos. Com a espada assassina nas mãos, vangloriando-se com a chacina, estava Reuarc.

Seus olhos não eram humanos.

Eles não tinham mais vida, era os olhos de um cadáver como os de seu irmão. E um cosmo negro formava o vulto do verdadeiro inimigo. Lobos negros de olhos vermelhos o acompanhava. Atrás dele, uma mulher de cabelos e olhos negros observava tudo com indisfarçável prazer.

Viu uma sangrenta batalha, Ikki e outros jovens cavaleiros que desconhecia usavam armaduras douradas contra este ser terrivelmente poderoso e maligno. Não conseguia ver onde estavam e nem quando, se era passado ou futuro. O inimigo ganhou forças diante do cansaço de seus oponentes e, em vantagem, derrubou-os sobre o chão barrento. Ouviu um riso macabro de satisfação anteceder o golpe final. O metal afiado de uma espada atravessou a armadura de Ikki como se fosse papel, atingindo o seu peito.

Ela também se viu, segurava a espada dourada. Viu suas mãos, suas vestes e a espada manchadas com sangue. Seu sangue. Estava mortalmente ferida. E a sua frente apareceram duas mulheres, uma de longos cabelos cor de lavanda e a outra de cabelos ruivos com lágrimas nos olhos. Com os olhares pediam perdão. Ela compreendia que aquele poderia ser seu destino.

Ikki segurou o corpo desfalecido de Lana e o levou até o cobertor estendido no chão. Ela se debatia como se estivesse com uma febre muito alta. Ela tinha os olhos encobertos pelo horror e dizia frases desconexas.

"Ela está tendo uma visão."- Falava a velha, que fora atraída pelo barulho.

"E o que devo fazer?"

"Apenas faça companhia a ela. Vá saber os horrores que esta pobre garota está testemunhando agora."- E voltou para o interior da caverna.

Sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ele a abraçou firmemente, falando-lhe suavemente aos ouvidos, tentando acalmá-la. Logo ela se acalmou e adormeceu em seus braços. Levou-a de encontro ao seu peito.

Praguejava por não saber o que fazer ou o que estava acontecendo com ela. Lana recuperou total consciência somente ao alvorecer do novo dia. A forte tempestade lá fora já havia acabado. Sua mente estava ainda confusa e percebeu que estava nos braços de Ikki. Ela manteve a cabeça colada ao seu peito e sentiu a leve ondulação calma e tranqüila de sua respiração regular.

Súbito lembrou-se de sua visão. Ikki! Arman!

Oh, pela deusa! Lembrava de tudo! Seu irmão estava morto!

Se Ikki e aqueles jovens enfrentassem esse ser terrível, poderiam morrer! Afastou-se lentamente do corpo de Ikki, fazendo-o despertar.

"Ah, acordou então."-disse um pouco aliviado.-"O que aconteceu com você?"

Sentia-se envergonhada. O que poderia estar pensando dela?

"Como está?"-perguntou preocupado.

"Estou bem."-exclamou.-"Me desculpe todo o trabalho que teve comigo."

"A velha havia me dito que você podia ter visões sobre o passado e o futuro."-começou a falar.-"Foi isso o que houve com você? O que você viu?"

Lana sentou-se em frente ao cavaleiro e começou a falar.

"N-Não me lembro."-mentiu, levantando-se rapidamente.

Ele achou melhor não perguntar mais nada.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shun olhava para o horizonte, como a tempestade aumentara, era impossível atravessar aquela águas, deixando todos muito frustrados. Ficou imaginando se Ikki estaria bem. Ele sabe que Ikki é muito forte, muitas vezes salvou sua vida, será que agora era a sua vez de salvar a dele? A chuva começou a cair cada vez mais forte.

"Sinto muito, garotos!"-era Nicklos.-"Mesmo com toda a nossa força de vontade, não poderíamos ir para a Ilha Aurora esta noite. É um furacão. Estaríamos no fundo do oceano antes de chegar perto do limite marítimo da ilha.

Seiya não escondia a sua inquietação.

"Droga! Isto é hora dos deuses estarem zangados?".

"Culpe quem quiser, garoto. Não posso fazer nada. Vamos entrar!".

"Não se preocupe, Shun."disse Hyoga, que estava sentado ao seu lado, de braços cruzados e de olhos fechados.-"Ikki é o mais forte de todos nós! Com certeza ele está bem."

"Você tem razão, Hyoga."-desta vez era Seiya quem tentava acalmar Andrômeda.-"Aposto que quando chegarmos lá, Ikki já terá dominado a situação."

"Obrigado, amigos."-diz Shun.-"Sei que tentam me deixar mais tranqüilo. Mas o meu irmão além de ser um cavaleiro, é humano. E pode estar precisando de nós. Espero chegarmos a tempo."

"É, eu sei Shun."- Seiya tentava encontrar as palavras certas.-"Ikki já nos salvou tantas vezes, sempre aparecendo na hora certa, nos momentos mais difíceis de nossas batalhas. Sinto-me um inútil sabendo que possa estar precisando de nós e..."

Shyriu nada diz. Ele está imerso em seus pensamentos. Lembrando das palavras de seu velho Mestre, logo após terem retornado da batalha contra Hades, há cinco anos atrás.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shyriu, mesmo com o fim de Hades e de seus planos, sinto que o perigo ainda não acabou. Sinto que tanto Athena quanto a Terra ainda correrão perigo.

O Cavaleiro de Dragão ajoelhado em frente ao seu mestre, que agora está com uma aparência mais jovem desde a grande batalha, olha-o surpreso.

"Como, mestre? Quem poderia ameaçar Athena e a Terra? Não derrotamos todos os seus inimigos?"

"É um adversário muito antigo. Sinto que este inimigo se manifestará em breve."

"Quem, mestre?".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A voz de Seiya tira Shyriu de suas lembranças.

"Alô! Shyriu! Fala...o que está te incomodando?

O Cavaleiro de Dragão olha para os seus amigos e fala:

"Acredito que Ikki está enfrentando sozinho um grande inimigo. Devemos nos preparar para o pior."

Do lado de fora da caverna, um homem loiro usando uma armadura dourada e branca, com o símbolo do sol se aproximava. Ele sorriu satisfeito. Havia encontrado a sua presa. Pressentindo um cosmo agressivo, Ikki sai da caverna, se preparando para o inevitável combate.

"Aconteça o que acontecer."-ele pedia a Cloe. –"Leve-a para um lugar seguro."

Um ataque inimigo agora era desastroso. Não havia recuperado totalmente a memória e temia que isso o deixasse em desvantagem contra qualquer inimigo.

"Ah! Você é o tal cavaleiro que devo matar?".

"E quem é você?".

"Sou Darius, Guerreiro Celestial do Sol. Meu senhor Riel ordenou que eu o matasse e levasse a sacerdotisa de volta comigo".

"Ela não irá a parte alguma com você".

O Guerreiro de olhos vermelhos e cabelos loiros observava Ikki e sorri com desdém:

"Veremos, Cavaleiro. Quem é o mais forte!"

Seu cosmo de Darius se intensifica, Ikki se prepara para o Combate.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

**A Espada e A Fênix**

**Capítulo V**

"Sacerdotisa Lana! Deveria se abrigar".

Cloe implorava à Lana.

"Não poso deixá-lo sozinho, Cloe. Ele está lutando, se arriscando por mim".

Percebendo a presença da jovem, Darius ordena com autoridade:

"Venha comigo, sacerdotisa. Riel e Reuarc a perdoarão com certeza por seus atos".

"Perdoar-me?"-repete indignada.-"Vocês é que deveriam pedir perdão à todos os deuses por estarem traindo Hera desta maneira. Vocês acaso não conseguem ver que Reuarc não é mais digno de confiança."

Darius sorri:

"O que vejo é que Hera é uma deusa fraca! Que agora servimos à Reuarc e à uma deusa mais poderosa, e que em breve andará novamente por este mundo. Um mundo novo ser aproxima, minha cara. Se quiser sobreviver, deverá nos acompanhar. É seu destino."

"Há, Vocês confiam demais em deuses."-Ikki fala com ironia.-"Eu não acredito em deus nenhum e nesta bobeira de destino. São as nossas escolhas que moldam o nosso verdadeiro destino e não uma divindade decadente."

"É um inútil! Prepare-se para morrer, Cavaleiro. AURA SOLAR!".

Um brilho intenso cega Ikki, que depois é arremessado longe por uma força incrível. Quando voltava a enxergar, viu Darius bem próximo a ele, pegando-o pelo pescoço e erguendo-o no ar.

"Há! É essa a força dos cavaleiros de Atena? Ela dever ser tão fraca quanto Hera. Arrasar o Santuário será uma tarefa tediosa se todos que estão lá forem iguais a você".

Com um soco, Ikki é novamente lançado ao ar e bate em uma rocha.

"Ikki!".

"Este é o seu protetor? Deveria escolher melhor".

Darius se aproximava ameaçadoramente de Lana, e quando estendeu o braço para pegá-la.

"Eu já o avisei, Darius. Ela não irá a parte alguma com você!".

Surpreso, Darius viu o Cavaleiro se erguer e seu cosmo crescer mais ainda.

"Então, ainda tem forças para latir?".

"Eu não posso fraquejar. AVE FÊNIX!"

O cosmo parecido com a lendária ave vai em direção ao Guerreiro Celestial, que consegue detê-la com apenas uma das mãos.

"Impossível!".

"Puft! Esse é o famoso "Ave Fênix"? É ridículo! Receba de novo a minha AURA SOLAR!"

O golpe o atinge violentamente.

"Não. Ikki".

Ikki se levanta com dificuldade.

"Ainda está vivo depois deste ataque? Pois bem, terei que ser mais duro com você".

Darius começa a pisar em Ikki, forçando-o a ficar com o rosto na terra, Lana fecha os olhos, não aquentava mais ficar apenas observando.

"Eles são muito fortes. Tão fortes quantos os cavaleiros de ouro!"-pensava.

"Pare, Darius. Eu imploro, voltarei com você!".

Darius estacou, surpreso, e depois se voltou lentamente. Ela umedeceu os lábios subitamente secos e disse com voz sumida:

"Eu...eu irei com você. Por favor, em nome de nossa amizade que compartilhamos desde crianças, não o machuque mais!".

"Sua vontade nada significa." - replicou Darius friamente. – "As ordens que recebi foram a de levar você de volta e a cabeça deste cavaleiro."

Antes que pudesse prosseguir com as suas súplicas, Darius deu um passo para a frente e esbofeteou-a duramente na face direita, depois na esquerda. Ela caiu ao chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O rosto de Ikki tornou-se sombrio, seus olhos eram pura fúria. Imagens de seu passado voltavam à mente, seu irmão, seus amigos, Atena e Esmeralda que morreu tragicamente! Não permitiria que Lana tivesse o mesmo destino.

A cosmo energia de Ikki se tornou agressiva em suas costas a imagem de uma fênix aparece, Darius se virou e não pode deixar de tremer.

"O que é isso? O cosmo desse homem está aumentando! Eu sinto a sua fúria, um poder que até Reuarc temeria!"

"Vou formalmente me apresentar a você, Darius. Eu sou Ikki, Cavaleiro de Fênix!" - falou pausadamente.- "E você poderá dizer ao demônio o nome daquele que o enviou para lhe fazer companhia no inferno! VÔO DA FÊNIX!"

Ikki desfere seu golpe Vôo da Fênix, Darius é arremessado aos céus e cai violentamente ao chão.

"M-maldito! Se não fosse por minha armadura, estaria morto com esse golpe".

"Hum!'- .Ikki olhou-o zombateiramente.- "Deveria ter ficar no chão, Darius. Não pretendo ter piedade alguma de você, covarde! GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX!"

Darius é atingido e logo ele está diante de si mesmo, seu sósia com um olhar maligno começa a usar seus golpes contra ele, seu corpo começa a explodir, primeiro os braços e depois as pernas, incapaz de se defender, ele vê o seu golpe Aura solar o atingir e explodir sua cabeça em milhões de pedaços!

Fora do pesadelo em sua mente, Darius tem o olhar vazio. Fitava o nada.

Ikki satisfeito lhe diz:

"Sua mente foi destruída pelo meu golpe. Você não conseguirá sair deste pesadelo em que está preso!".

Darius cambaleia e cai ao chão. Estava derrotado!

De repente, uma voz feminina começa a gargalhar:

"Há, há, há, há, há, há, há,...Acho que você foi forte demais para o meu tolo irmão!".

"Quem?".

Uma jovem de cabelos loiros, trajando uma armadura prateada e com detalhes em azul, com o símbolo da luta nela. Ikki sente como se um raio o atingisse, a mulher na sua frente era parecidíssima com...Esmeralda!

"Eu sou Yanka, Guerreira Celestial da Lua! Foi emocionante a sua luta, cavaleiro. Sabe, me envergonha ser a irmã gêmea de um fraco como ele."- Ela se aproxima e o chuta levemente com a bota.

"É assim que você trata seu irmão?"- "Nunca poderia ser Esmeralda, ela era doce e gentil."

"Não pretendo lutar agora. Está cansado e não seria um combate justo! Tenho um recado para você, minha cara sacerdotisa." -fala se dirigindo à ela-. "Se não voltar para o Templo, Reuarc não será piedoso com a sua família. Esqueceu-se que aquele velho inútil do Creon, Tessa e seu pequeno sobrinho ficaram para trás?"

"Você a está ameaçando?".

"Que galante! O cavaleiro protegendo sua dama! Nossa luta terá que esperar um pouco, Fênix! Quero uma luta de verdade, de vida ou morte! E enquanto a você, grande sacerdotisa de Hera, lembre-se bem daqueles que você ama...e do que eu disse".

Yanka dá um grande salto, carregando o corpo de Darius com ela, sumindo na grande floresta. Mas suas palavras ficaram nítidas na mente de Lana.

Fora da caverna, a chuva começava a cair ruidosamente.

"Vou para a vila dos pescadores com Acis."-a velha falava.-"Estou velha demais para isso. Mas antes de ir, poderíamos conversar sacerdotisa?"

"Sim".

As duas mulheres se afastaram, deixando o cavaleiro e o menino que o observava com seus olhos bem arregalados.

"Que foi, garoto?".

Por uns momentos, ele não falou nada, de repente:

"Você lutou muito bem! Mas se prepare, as coisas vão piorar! Terá que confiar nela."

"O que disse!".

O menino o olha confuso, se afasta e se senta numa pedra.

"Para pegar a espada e abrir a câmara onde os demônios estão aprisionados, Reuarc precisa da sacerdotisa."- a velha senhora começou a falar sem rodeios.

"Sim, eu sei".

"Mas a sacerdotisa só mantêm seus poderes se permanecer pura e casta. Você entende o que eu estou falando?"

"O que?".

"Você sabe do que estou falando, menina. Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Desde que o mundo é mundo, homens e mulheres fazem isso. Como acha que chegamos a esse mundo?".

"A-a senhora quer dizer que eu...?"

"Se você deixar de ser sacerdotisa, o dom passará para a próxima geração. Mas pelo o que eu sei...não há mais mulheres em sua família, ele teria que esperar o nascimento de uma sacerdotisa, ou que o cavaleiro lendário renascesse dos mortos...hu, hu... Pense bem!".-e acrescentou.-"Sei que sente algo pelo cavaleiro..."

As mulheres retornam, viram Ikki olhando curiosamente para Acis.

"O que foi?".

"Seu neto, velha. Ele falou umas coisas estranhas!"

"Impossível! Acis não fala".

"Ele podia não falar por causa do trauma de ser abandonado, mas ele me disse algo, sim!".

"Eu falei que não era possível ele falar...por que os pais dele foram mortos por bandidos, e ele teve sua língua cortada...ele não fala por que não pode mesmo falar."

Acis se aproxima de Lana e lhe entrega uma pena da cauda de um pavão.

Algum tempo depois de Cloe e Acis terem partido, Ikki e Lana ficaram observando a chuva cair.

"Quando a tempestade passar, vou levá-la para outro lugar mais seguro".

Ela nada dizia, apenas colocou a pena do pavão em um canto, e se dirigiu até o cavaleiro.

"Ikki...preciso dizer algo a você".

"Fale".

"Talvez eu nunca mais o veja, se você decidir seguir o seu destino e eu o meu...mas antes eu queria lhe pedir algo".

"E o que é?".

Ela se aproximou dele, encostando seu corpo no dele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

"Faça amor comigo, Ikki."-ela pediu, abaixando os olhos, arrependida de ter feito a proposta.

Ikki fica parado, ligeiramente surpreso. Ele segurou o seu queixo com delicadeza, e então a beija. Não um beijo casto, um beijo tão ardente e apaixonado que Lana sentiu-se atordoada. Segurando-se nos músculos bem desenhados das costas e braços de Ikki, ela se entregou com abandono às sensações que ele lhe despertava.

Então, ele interrompeu o beijo para lhe perguntar:

"É isso mesmo que você quer?".

Sim. Ela havia tomado uma decisão e não queria ter que cumpri-la antes de saber o que era amar e ser amada.

"Sim".

Ele voltou a beijá-la, desta vez com suavidade. Seus lábios roçavam os seus com gentileza e carinho, como se ela fosse de fato, seu grande amor. Lana emocionou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que seu desejo aumentava. Em seguida, ainda beijando-a, ajoelharam-se no chão. Quando seus lábios por fim se separaram, Lana surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que, de alguma maneira, Ikki conseguira retirar parte da sua roupa.

"Você é tão linda."-Ikki murmurou, puxando delicadamente a alça de seu vestido pelo ombro.

Quando ele afastou o tecido, ela sentiu uma leve pontada de dúvida. Mas quando Ikki se abaixou para depositar um beijo no vale formado entre seus seios, as dúvidas se foram. Lana sentiu os mamilos enrijecer, suas entranhas arderem, e não fez nada para impedi-lo, quando ele a despiu por completo.

Sem desviar os olhos dos dela, deslizou a mão, percorrendo sem pressa o caminho que passava pelo joelho até a coxa.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, com ardor e ousadia, Lana sentiu os dedos subirem pela parte interna de sua coxa, até tocarem em seu ponto mais íntimo. Ele afastou sua calcinha, e a acariciou até ouvi-la gemer de prazer.

Abaixou-se e beijou um dos seus seios, devagar, mordiscando-o levemente. Fascinado, ergueu a cabeça para observar as diferentes expressões se sucedendo no rosto dela.

"Não pare..."-ela sussurrava, ofegante.-"Por favor, não pare!"

Ele a acariciava com ternura cada parte de seu corpo delicado. Lana então, querendo também lhe dar prazer, deslizou as mãos e explorava o corpo bem feito. Tocou-o, beijou-o, acariciou-o em detalhes, circundando com a ponta da língua o mamilo do peito bem desenhado de Ikki. Sentiu um tremor percorrer o corpo de Ikki e ficou excitada por saber que tinha aquele poder sobre ele. Sentindo-se mais ousada do que nunca, e voltou a repetir a carícia.

Lana deslizou a mão, percorrendo o peito forte, o ventre liso, até encontrar o cinto, que abriu com facilidade. Sem perder tempo, ou esperar por encorajamento, desabotoou-lhe a calça e tirou-a, para em seguida acariciar a prova contundente da virilidade de Ikki. Ele gemeu baixinho, e Lana não teve dificuldade em interpretar tal som.

Tirou a sua roupa íntima e o acariciou de maneira que Ikki não suportou mais o desejo que o enlouquecia.

"Não posso esperar mais, querida".

Em questão de segundos, Lana estava deitada de costas, com Ikki sobre ela. Apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços, ele se posicionou entre as pernas afastadas, beijando-a e murmurando palavras proibidas, mas muito excitantes.

Quando percebeu que ele ia penetrá-la, Lana experimentou um momento de apreensão.

"Relaxe, querida ."-ele disse.-"Deixe-me amar você."

Ela deixou. Inicialmente foi doloroso recebê-lo dentro de si, uma vez que era virgem, no entanto, a dor foi passageira, e cedeu lugar ao prazer mais profundo e completo que ela jamais havia experimentado. Seus corpos se movimentavam em uma deliciosa sincronia. E surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que ele tinha a capacidade, assim como a energia, de levá-la ao clímax, até fazê-la chorar de prazer.

E continuaram a se amar. Os amantes prosseguiram em seu ritual até não terem mais forças. Como se não houvesse amanhã.

"E não haveria, Lana pensou, mas isso não importa agora. Não importava o amanhã, só o agora, somente ele...".

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 6

**A Espada e A Fênix**

**Capítulo VI**

Madrugada.

A Sacerdotisa acabava-se de se vestir e olhava as estrelas da entrada da caverna. A tempestade havia cessado há pouco e o céus começaram a se tornarem límpidos. Tudo parecia em paz...

Nunca havia experimentado tanta paz, tamanha segurança quanto a pouco, quando estava nos braços dele. Seus pensamentos estavam naquele homem, que nem sentiu sua aproximação, até o momento em que ele a envolvia em seus braços e repousava a cabeça em sua cabeça.

"Logo isso tudo terminará."-ele falou tentando dar-lhe alento.-"Eu prometo."

"Tenho medo, Ikki."-soltou-se dos seus braços e o fitou.-"Tenho medo de que morra."

"Não tenho medo da morte."-ele sorri.-"Acho que a morte e eu somos até íntimos, a ponto dela não me querer por perto."

"Não brinque com isso."-ela pediu, baixando o olhar.-"Se algo acontecer com você, eu..."

Ikki a silenciou com um beijo, e foi prontamente correspondido.

"Não vou morrer. Não antes de acabar com Reuarc."-ela ia retrucar, mas ele continuou a falar.-"Não antes de te mostrar as várias maneiras que eu posso te amar, Lana."

E voltou a beijá-la, enquanto a conduzia de volta ao interior da caverna, deixando o mundo exterior para trás. O que importava agora, era amarem-se.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"A tempestade deu um tempo, garotos."-avisou Niklos.-"Se partirmos agora, chegaremos na ilha logo depois do amanhecer."

"Então vamos logo, Niklos!"-pediu Seiya tomando o caminho do cais, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Shun parou um instante ao ver o velho com um olhar melancólico, hesitante se deveria ir ou não.

"Niklos?"

"Que? Ah, desculpe...estava pensando nos meus erros."

"Erros?"

"Tenho filhos que moram na ilha, garoto. Mas os abandonei por motivos egoístas."-ele suspirou.-"Devem me odiar agora."

"Não creio que o odeiem."-Shun comenta.-"Talvez estejam magoados, mas odiar?"

"Acredita nisso?"

"Quem sabe?"-o cavaleiro sorri.-"Só saberá se falar com eles, Niklos."

"Obrigado, garoto."-ele começa a caminhar em direção ao seu barco.-"Vamos buscar seu irmão."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Lana permaneceu imóvel. Só ao ouvir a respiração compassada de Ikki, sinal de que ele dormia, ousou olhá-lo. Ele parecia muito jovem no sono. Sorriu,dominada por uma sensação de ternura. Teve vontade de tocá-lo, de acariciar seu rosto, mas receava perturbar-lhe o sono e ficou quieta.

Nunca imaginou que os momentos de intimidade entre um homem e uma mulher pudessem ser tão apaixonantes!

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se dos momentos que compartilharam. Ele fora tão terno e tão paciente!

Uma lágrima rolou por sua face ao lembrar-se da decisão que tomara para protegê-lo. Olhou-o mais uma vez, afastou-se com cuidado para não acordá-lo e vestiu suas roupas. Logo o sol iria nascer, a tempestade havia passado. Precisava ser rápida.

Lana saiu da caverna e correu em direção da mata. O que Ikki pensaria quando acordasse e não a visse ao seu lado.Ficaria furioso? Decepcionado? Será que um dia a perdoaria?

"Sacerdotisa!"

A voz que a arrancou de suas divagações era profunda e melodiosa e estava perto dela. Lana virou-se e viu-se diante de Yanka, usando sua armadura, seus cabelos loiros caíam-lhe sobre os ombros e brilhavam a luz do sol. Ao seu lado estava Darius, com um olhar vazio.

Com certeza sentia os efeitos do golpe de Fênix até agora.

"Venha conosco, Sacerdotisa."

Ela fitou seus olhos, hipnotizada. Eles não eram azuis? Agora pareciam duas chamas, com um brilho perturbador. De repente sentiu-se fraquejar. A escuridão a envolveu.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Ikki abriu os olhos e teve imediata consciência de que Lana não se encontrava mais a seu lado. Inquieto, percorreu o local com o olhar. Estava vazio. Vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para fora, com a esperança de que talvez estivesse apenas respirando o ar puro da manhã.

Não encontrou ninguém.

"Ela não iria até Reuarc. Não seria tão inconseqüente". -pensou.

Avistou o mar, uma praia e um vilarejo ao longe, imaginado que talvez tenha ido trás de Cloe, decidiu ir até lá deixando sua armadura na caverna.

Os pescadores ao verem, tiveram curiosidade, principalmente as crianças e as jovens mulheres. O líder local, um senhor de idade, e que possuía um vistoso bigode e cabelos grisalhos se aproximou.

"Quem é você, meu jovem? O que podemos fazer por você?"

"Obrigado por sua atenção. Procuro uma pessoa, uma jovem muito bonita, de cabelos castanhos. Ela apareceu por aqui?"

"Você é o primeiro estranho que aparece por aqui. Não recebemos nenhuma visitante."

"Maldição! Será que a pegaram?"-Ikki tentou controlar o seu nervosismo.

"Senhor, de quem..."-o chefe parou de falar e olhava aterrorizado para alguém atrás de Ikki.-"Um Guerreiro Celestial?"

Ao sentir o Cosmo hostil, Ikki se vira e vê Darius se aproximando com um olhar de puro ódio. E sem dar qualquer oportunidade, lança seu ataque:

"AURA SOLAR!"

"Afaste-se, senhor!"- Fênix empurrou o ancião e recebe o impacto do golpe, sendo lançado longe, caindo na praia próxima.

"Maldito...se ao menos eu tivesse saído com minha armadura...fui um descuidado..."

"Ora do pagamento cavaleiro."-Darius se aproximava com um sorriso sádico.-"Vai pagar por me humilhar! Acha que poderei aparecer diante de meu mestre sem levar a sua cabeça? Que belo presente de casamento ela será."

"C-casamento?"-Falou tentando se levantar, mas Darius o jogou contra o chão novamente e o prendeu com um dos pés.

"Isso mesmo. Depois de cumprir sua parte e retirar o selo, Reuarc vai satisfazer sua vontade e se casar com a sacerdotisa. Ela vai ser dele."

"Nunca!"

"Então, sente algo por ela? Não o culpo, a garota é realmente bela! Mas não importa, vai estar morto mesmo".

"IKKI!".

Ambos se viram para ver de onde veio o grito. Um barco se aproximava e em sua proa estava os quatro cavaleiros de bronze, com suas armaduras.

"Ikki! Já estou indo."- Andrômeda dá um salto e alcança algumas pedras próximas à praia e corre para ajudar o irmão.- "CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!"

A corrente vai em direção a Darius que escapa por pouco com um salto.

"S-Shun? É você? E os outros também?" -Ikki ao vê-los tem todas as suas lembranças restauradas, todas as batalhas, os momentos felizes e de dor. Tudo.-"SHUN!"

"Os amigos são para isso mesmo, Ikki."-falou Seiya, ajudando Ikki a se levantar.

"Não interfiram, cavaleiros. Fênix é meu adversário!"- Darius ameaça.

"Eu serei o seu adversário."-Shun se coloca entre seus amigos e o Guerreiro Celestial.- "Ikki é meu irmão e lutarei em seu lugar. Sou Shun de Andrômeda."

"Irmão? Ótimo. Verá seu irmão ser morto por mim, cavaleiro. Eu sou Darius, Guerreiro Celestial do Sol. Prepare-se para morrer!"-sorri e depois olha intrigado o cavaleiro.-"O que está fazendo?"

As correntes de Shun se agitam e como se tivessem vida própria formam círculos protetores em volta do Cavaleiro. Darius vê surpreso que atrás do garoto, seu Cosmo parece com a Nebulosa de Andrômeda.

"CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!"-Shun ataca. Mas Darius consegue desviar o ataque.

"Inútil."-o Guerreiro sorri certo da vitória.-"É só isso? Veja o que é um ataque de verdade. AURA SOLAR!

"Correntes, me protejam!"-ordena, mas o ataque o atinge cegando-o momentaneamente fazendo-o cair forte no chão.

"Shun!"-seus amigos gritam por ele, mas Andrômeda se levanta e limpa o sangue que escorre de seu nariz.

"AURA SOLAR!"- o Guerreiro ataca novamente.

"O mesmo ataque não funciona duas vezes contra um Cavaleiro de Atena. Corrente Circular me proteja".

Desta vez a corrente inutiliza o ataque de Darius.

"Minha vez. CORRENTE NEBULOSA!".

As correntes atingem o Guerreiro com toda a força e fúria e acerta em cheio Darius que cai na areia com sua armadura destruída e quase morto.

"E-esses cavaleiros...são muitos fortes...AAhhh..."-estava morto.

"Muito bem, Shun!"-Seiya vibra.

"Ikki, você está bem?"-o irmão se aproxima dele.-"É melhor cuidarmos de seus ferimentos e..."

"Não. Preciso ir até a Cidadela...e ajudá-la."-ele arfava, sentindo dor.

"Ajudar a quem?"-pergunta Hyoga.

"Ikki, seja razoável. Está muito ferido..."-Shiryu tenta argumentar, mas Ikki o empurra, tentando se erguer.

"Devia ouvir seu amigo, Cavaleiro. É cabeça dura!"-uma voz infantil se pronunciou.-"Mas aqueles que amam, se deixam levar por seus sentimentos e não pela razão."

"Acis!"-Ikki se surpreende ao ver o menino, com a velha Cloe ao seu lado.

O menino começa a brilhar e atrás dele um poderoso cosmo assume a forma de uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos enormes que chegavam até o chão e belos olhos vedes. Ela era etérea, como um fantasma, mas mantinha a altivez e o porte de uma verdadeira rainha.

"Quê? Quem é ela?"- Seiya pergunta assumindo uma posição defensiva.

"Hera."-respondeu Ikki, com uma estranha calma.

"O menino é apenas um instrumento. Meu verdadeiro corpo está longe daqui, assim posso concentrar todo o meu cosmo em manter a Cidadela protegida. É esse o meu dever".

"È esse o seu problema, só o seu dever importa."-Niklos chega.

"Niklos. Seja bem vindo."- Hera saúda.

"Hum..."-o senhor a ignora e pergunta para Ikki – "Então, o que está havendo aqui realmente?"

"É o pai de Lana?".

"Sou. Prazer. Sou Niklos."-ele estende a mão.

Ikki o agarra pelo colarinho e fala ameaçadoramente.

"Não é prazer algum conhecê-lo. Não depois do que já fez sua filha sofrer".

Ele o solta.

"Nervosinho esse seu amigo."-Niklos fala, esfregando o pescoço um pouco dolorido.

"Parem com essas tolices."-Hera se manifesta.-"Não há muito tempo, Fênix. Se deseja ajudar a minha sacerdotisa é melhor ser rápido. Logo Reuarc a fará abrir o selo e perceberá que Lana não é mais capaz disso. Sua fúria e frustração recairão sobre ela."-ela o toca, e com seu cosmo os ferimentos de Ikki saram.-"Vá agora. Ou será tarde demais para sua amada."

"Espere Ikki, vou com você."-Shun se prontifica e fica ao seu lado.

"Obrigado, Shun."

"Todos nós iremos, Ikki."-Seiya fala.-"Afinal, amigos são para isso mesmos. E parece que há até uma donzela em perigo."

"Peraí um pouco."-Niklos fala, erguendo a mão.-"Por que Lana não pode mais abrir o selo. Ela é a sacerdotisa. Só não poderia fazer isso se..."-pausa.-"Peraí, o que você andou fazendo com minha filha?-fala apontando o dedo na cara de Ikki."

"Agora, ela é a sua filha?".

"Escuta aqui, seu moleque...".

Cloe põem a mão na cabeça e balança ela negativamente.

"Isso vai demorar."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Em outro lugar...Cairo, Egito

"Senhora."-um homem se ajoelha diante de uma mulher de negro que admirava as escrituras antigas incrustadas em suas paredes milenares.

"Sim?"

"Será que fizemos bem em confiar em Reuarc para uma missão tão importante? Ele é um mero mortal! Eu deveria ter ido em seu lugar..."

"Não será necessário."-ela respondeu sem desviar o olhar da figura que representava um ser com três asas.-"Ele é um mero homem, mas tem potencial. Se falhar...enviarei outros."

"Sim. Eu entendo. Perdoe a minha ousadia em duvidar de seus planos, senhora."

"Eu o perdôo. Afinal, é o meu mais fiel General."-ela toca a figura e se vira para o seu servo.-"E como está o meu mais novo soldado?"

"Ele teve um despertar dos mortos traumático. Mas parece que se recuperou bem."-ele sorri.-"Ahanaon lhe servirá fielmente, senhora."

"Excelente."-e volta a sua atenção às escrituras.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Lana acorda. Sente que está deitada em um chão frio e seu corpo parece dormente. Levantou-se e reconheceu que estava dentro do Templo de Hera. Viu o altar sagrado, onde a Espada estava fincada até o cabo no chão, onde havia um circulo e escrituras em grego antigo.

Virou-se e estacou e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava ao lado do altar, observando-a. Um homem alto cabelos negros, que segurava em seus braços um bebê, e ao seu lado sua criada Rina que o olhava assustado. O bebê era o filho de seu irmão.

"Reuarc!"- emitiu um murmúrio rouco.

Reuarc sorriu com um misto de prazer e raiva.

"Bem vinda ao lar, minha querida."

Continua...


	7. Capítulo 7

A Espada e A Fênix

Capítulo VII

Quatro dos Guerreiros Celestiais que guardam o templo de Hera se encaminham para a entrada principal, mas são interceptados por Lívia.

"Lívia, o que faz aqui?" -pergunta um deles, com uma armadura prateada.

Lívia dá um sorriso e eleva seu Cosmo. Ela avança sobre os quatros. Seus gritos são ouvidos em todo o templo, e em seus arredores.

O mundo de Lana parecia desabar sobre seus ombros, mas permaneceria em pé. Ela arfava convulsivamente, tentando umedecer a boca seca. Finalmente conseguiu falar:

"Você aqui? Onde estão os Guerreiros que protegem o Templo? Onde está a minha família?".

"Oh...não se preocupe, querida! Nesse momento Lívia está cuidando dos idiotas!"- sons de uma batalha são ouvidos, bem como os gritos dos guardas, Reuarc se aproxima, ainda com o bebê em seus braços, que inocentemente brinca com o pedaço do tecido que o envolvia.- "Seus familiares são meus hóspedes. Thessa, Creon, a pequena Helena e esse rapazinho. Um belo garoto, como é mesmo seu nome?"

"Rhys...era o nome do meu avô materno."-ela tentava manter-se calma, temia pelo bebê, que começava a mostrar sinais de desconforto.-"Por favor...ele está com fome, precisa da mãe."

"Ah, mesmo." - a risada de Reuarc foi desagradável.-"Mesmo sendo um bebê, é o filho de um inimigo. A Dama de Negro, a quem eu sirvo, avisou-me para matar todos que possam me desafiar."

"Dama de Negro?"-Lana pensou.-"Quem seria?"

"Sabe, eu matei o pai dele. Foi divertido!"

Arman morto! Então suas visões estavam se tornando realidade. Não podia acreditar, seu coração não queria acreditar. Seu irmão, seu melhor amigo, estava morto.

Assassinado.

"Não há garantias de que este inocente, quando crescer, possa querer vingança. Tenho a política de eliminar meus inimigos, qualquer que se oponha a mim, talvez para me livrar de uma dor de cabeça futura, deveria cuidar dele. A Dama de Negro, a quem eu sirvo, avisou-me para matar todos que possam me desafiar".

"Não o machuque!"-Lana gritou.

"Não o machuque"!-Reuarc imitou-a. –"Talvez eu não faça isso. Talvez eu crie o filho de um inimigo como se fosse meu, torná-lo igual a mim. Com o tempo, ele passará a ser como eu."

"Por favor..."-Lana deu uns passos para frente.-"Dê o menino para que Rina leve-o até a mãe. Eu ficarei com você. Não vou fugir ou desafiá-lo."

"Uma proposta tentadora! Criada!"

Rina se aproxima, trêmula de medo.

"Leve o pirralho. Preciso conversar a sós com a minha "noiva"."

Rina pega o bebê, e antes de sair lança um olhar carregado de tristeza para a sua senhora, que retribui com um sorriso de encorajamento.

"Agora que estamos sozinhos."- Reuarc estreitou os olhos.-"Vamos falar sobre o meu presente de casamento."

Ele se aproxima do altar e tenta tocar o cabo da espada, mas uma leve choque faz com que ele recue.

"Desde moleque, queria essa espada. Mas o bom senso e o dever de guardião me diziam para controlar esses impulsos. Nessa época, Arman foi meu maior conselheiro".

"Vocês eram amigos...Como pode matá-lo?".

"CALE-SE, NÃO ME INTERROMPA!"-Reuarc gritou.- Ainda estou falando.

"Pelos deuses! Ele está louco!".-pensou atemorizada.

"Proteger o selo! Proteger a Cidadela! Viver isolado nesta ilha maldita, como viveram nossos ancestrais há séculos, para proteger uma deusa que não é lembrada pelo resto do mundo! Uma deusa, que diziam viver aqui, entre mortais! Adormecida! Fraca e vulnerável, ela não merece nossa devoção!".

"Adormecida, ela pode concentrar seu cosmo em manter o selo intacto, mas isso não significa que ela não está entre nós. Meu tio me dizia que Hera encontrava meios para se comunicar conosco e...Um sono de dura mil anos...Tempo demais. Bem, onde ela está agora? Seu corpo? Onde?".

"Do-do que está falando?".

"De que fomos usados, sofremos o diabo por nada! Ela não está aqui!".

"Não cabe a ninguém além de mim saber onde seu corpo está!"-Lana falou confiante.

"Então sabe onde ela está? É verdade que existe um salão escondido onde somente as sacerdotisas têm autorização para entrarem e cuidarem da deusa adormecida? Onde fica?".

"E você acha que eu vou lhe contar?"-ela o desafiou com o olhar.

"Isso não importa."-ele sorriu, segurando seu queixo com sua mão.-"Sabe onde eu estive depois que parti, como parte de meu treinamento estive no Egito, lá eu tive uma revelação. Lá eu encontrei a Dama de Negro, uma deusa verdadeira! Que me mostrou o verdadeiro poder...E me pediu que cumprisse uma missão sagrada. Libertá-la! Ela desafiou os deuses do Olimpo, e eles a castigaram. Zeus pediu que Atena a detivesse, e ela o fez. As duas deusas lutaram e Atena venceu porque tinha seus cavaleiros ao seu lado, prendendo-a em uma espécie de prisão, reduzida em poder, incapaz de se libertar. Ela é uma deusa infernal, seu cosmo se fortalece na presença do mal. Com os conflitos que estão acontecendo no Egito, o terrorismo, ela teve mal o suficiente para se comunicar comigo, pediu que a libertasse. E quando fizermos isso, ela me recompensará me colocando como seu principal general e juntos, reiniciaremos uma nova você ao meu lado."

"Como pretende libertá-la aqui?".

Ele toca no local do selo:

"Vou dar-lhe um verdadeiro banquete. Seu cosmo se alimentará com o mal aqui preso, e ela despertará mais poderosa do que nunca!".

"O que o leva a crer que eu vou ajudar?"-ela o desafiou com o olhar.

"Você não se importa em morrer...mas e a vida daquele fedelho? Lívia!"

A bela ruiva entra no salão, sua armadura negra e cinza estava manchada com sangue.

"Sim?"

"Leve minha noiva para seus aposentos."- Ele a pegou no braço, com força, que chegou a machucá-la.-"Quero que ela descanse para amanhã quando concretizaremos nosso destino."

Ooooooooooooooooo

No Santuário, Atena olhava preocupada para o horizonte. Por que não foi com ele? Tinha certeza que seu cosmo de deusa Atena poderia ajudar naquele momento. Estava com um pressentimento ruim. Algo estava para acontecer. Algo ruim.

"Atena?"- era Shaka quem chegava no aposento, acompanhado por Mu e Milo.-"A senhora está sentindo algo estranho? Como uma perturbação no ar?"

"Sim. Não sei bem o que é...mas é uma sensação estranha e desagradável".

"Como se as trevas ganhassem forças e estivessem se espalhando?".

Mu se adiantou em perguntar:

"Acaso sabe de alguma coisa, Shaka?".

"Talvez. Estava meditando na Casa de Virgem quando senti um Cosmo sombrio se revelando. Procurei descobrir de onde vinha tal Cosmo e para a minha surpresa, ele vinha do norte da África. Precisamente de uma região remota de seu deserto".

"Egito?"-Milo parecia confuso.-"O que poderia ser?"

"Nyx!"-Respondeu a deusa, que depois lançou seu olhar para o horizonte.-"Seiya, tome cuidado, por favor!"-ela se vira para seus cavaleiros dourados.-"Shaka, preciso que vá até o local de onde está vindo esse Cosmo maligno. Nyx não pode despertar completamente!"

"Sim."-respondeu o cavaleiro fazendo uma mesura e se retirando em seguida.

"Iremos com você, Shaka."-Milo adiantou-se a falar e recebeu a aprovação dos olhares de seus amigos.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Ikki corria pelas trilhas que levavam até a Cidadela, sendo seguido de perto por Seiya e os outros. As palavras de Cloe em sua mente martelavam, "Até amanhã pela manhã Reuarc obrigará a sacerdotisa a romper o lacre e pegar a espada. Quando souber que ela não poderá fazer isso...poderá matá-la!".

"Não vou permitir que outra pessoa que amo morra!"-pensava.- "Andem logo suas lesmas, ou vou deixá-los para trás!"-ele gritou para os amigos.

Refletir sobre as atrocidades que Reuarc seria capaz de fazer gelou-lhe a alma. Ikki só podia fazer que achava ter esquecido, rezar para que Lana estivesse bem. Logo Reuarc deixaria o mundo dos vivos, ele mesmo se encarregaria disso.

"Ela deve ser bem especial para o Ikki."- disse Shiryu.-"Você já o viu agir assim antes, Shun?"

"Não. Fico feliz que ele tenha encontrado alguém depois desses anos todos de luto pela Esmeralda!"

"Mas acontece que ela está em perigo, amigos."-lembrou Hyoga.-"Vamos depressa, com isso!"

"Pra dizer a verdade, estou louco para conhecer a mulher que colocou cabresto no velho Ikki!"-brincou Seiya.

"Niklos disse para seguirmos por essa trilha, que é um atalho para a cidadela, chegaremos lá em breve!"

Algum tempo depois, eles avistam as torres da Cidadela. Uma fortaleza cercada por altos muros. De onde estavam dava para terem uma visão panorâmica do lugar. Casas, pequenas e grandes e um majestoso templo como os que haviam na Grécia.

"É ali, chegamos."- Ikki nunca esteve naquele lugar, mas Lana já o havia descrito para ele.

Chegaram até os portões de entrada.

"Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Sejam bem vindos."

Todos olharam para o alto dos portões e virão dois vultos, que saltaram e pararam a suas frente, Ikki reconheceu um deles, ao ver Yanka Ikki estremeceu, a semelhança dela com Esmeralda ainda o impressionava.

Ela estava acompanhada por um homem de cabelos loiros e compridos.

"Quem são vocês?" -Seiya perguntou, assumindo uma posição de defesa.

"Eu sou Riel, o braço direito do grande Reuarc,"- dizia usando uma armadura esverdeada, parecida com uma serpente marinha.-"e também o Guerreiro Celestial das Águas e..."

"Não passa de um traidor nojento.-disse Ikki.-Eu terei o prazer de acabar com vocês!

Shun toca Ikki no ombro esquerdo:

"Ikki, vá com Shiryu e Seiya para dentro e alcance o templo.Hyoga e eu cuidaremos deles."

"Tem certeza, Shun?".

"Sim, Ikki. Se apresse."-falou Cisne.-"O sol está nascendo e não temos tanto tempo! Além do mais, eles não serão adversários para nós!"

"Você ouviu, Riel."-Yanka colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Ele fez pouco caso de nós. O loirinho é meu, terei prazer em matá-lo! Faça o que quiser com o resto."

"Resto!"-Seiya ficou indignado.-"Ora sua..."

"Seiya! Eu disse que cuidaríamos deles!"-avisou Hyoga.

"Certo, Hyoga."

"Certo, obrigado irmão!"Ikki segura a mão de Shun em um aperto afetuoso.-Cuidado com eles, parecem ardilosos!- depois saiu correndo em direção aos portões.

"Vamos Shiryu, estamos esperando o que?"- encorajou Seiya.

"Estou atrás de você, Seiya."-gritou o Dragão.

Os três cavaleiros correram e saltaram por cima dos Guerreiros, seguindo para dentro da Cidadela.

"Não permitirei que vão até..."-o gesto de Riel e interrompido quando a corrente de Andrômeda o segura pelo pulso.-"Hunf! Parece que terei de acabar com esse menino antes de ir atrás do outros ratos."

"Não sou um oponente para ser subestimado, Riel. Sou Shun de Andrômeda, e vou derrotá-lo por Atena e por meu irmão, Ikki."

"Então é irmão do maldito Fênix? Tudo bem, não vou subestimá-lo menino. Prepare-se para morrer!"

"Toma isso!"- grita Shun.-"CORRENTE DE ANDRÔMEDA!"

Porém Riel desvia-se do ataque e revida com um soco que atinge Shun que cai ao chão, de cara e é arrastado por alguns metros.

"Isso é tudo, menino? Que pena. Achei que sendo um cavaleiro de Atena seria um oponente mais divertido de ser morto."

Com dificuldade, Shun se levanta e se coloca em posição de novo:

"Já disse, Riel. Não me subestime!"

Enquanto isso, Hyoga libera seu cosmo gelado e começa a esfriar o ambiente, repentinamente começa a cair neve dos céus. Ele ataca:

"Prepare-se, está enfrentando O Cavaleiro de Cisne, Hyoga! PÓ DE DIAMANTE!".

Mas Yanka se defende do golpe com uma das mãos:

"Interessante."-Yanka fala.- "Esse é o famoso Cosmo gelado do Cavaleiro de Cisne? Para mim parece ser uma brisa refrescante. Vou me apresentar a você, Cisne. Sou Yanka, Guerreira Celestial da Lua e vou revelar o que é o poder realmente."

Yanka faz seu cosmo aflorar, e este envolve seu braço direito. O Cosmo cria uma espada de Cristal no braço de Yanka, afiadíssimo.

"Essa é a minha técnica especial!"-ela fala docemente, alisando a lâmina.-"ESPADA DE CRISTAL!"

Yanka avança com sua espada e tenta retalhar Hyoga, ele consegue se esquivar dos ataques, mas Yanka consegue realizar um corte em seu abdômen, nada sério, mas o sangue jorra da ferida aberta.

A bela, porém maligna guerreira, sorri diante do primeiro ataque sucedido! Mas quando ia em direção à Hyoga, ela não consegue se mexer, e espantada percebe que está com as perna congeladas.

"O-o que? Quando Hyoga me atingiu? Foi muito rápido!"

"Yanka, normalmente eu não lutaria contra uma mulher, mas não hesitarei em matá-la se continuar a lutar. Eu já enfrentei adversários mais fortes que você, e venci a todos!"

"Seu orgulho será a sua ruína, Cavaleiro!"-ela ameaça.-"Acha que me privou de atacá-lo apenas porque congelou as minhas pernas? Observe isso."

O Cristal em volta de seu braço desaparece e Yanka juntas as mãos diante de seu corpo.

"Poucos viram esse ataque, e nenhum sobreviveu." -ela ameaça.-"CRISTAL LUNAR!"

Milhões de cristais aparecem e avançam em direção a Hyoga, tentando empalá-lo.

Ooooooooooooooooo

No templo, Reuarc sente os Cosmos se chocando em batalha. Lana pressente que Ikki está se aproximando.

"Lívia."-chamou Reuarc.-"Cuide dos penetras, enquanto dou início a cerimônia?"

"Será um prazer, querido."

Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya continuam a correr.

"Onde estão todos desta cidade?"-Seiya pergunta, estranhando as ruas vazias.

"Devem estar escondidos, assustados com as lutas."-Shiryu tenta explicar.

"Lana disse que a maioria são pessoas simples".

Quando de repente o Dragão pressente algo vindo em sua direção e dá o alerta:

"Cuidado, protejam-se!".

Lâminas feitas de ar se chocam no chão, abrindo fendas e levantando poeira e pedras. Os Cavaleiros saltam para não serem atingidos. Quando a poeira se assenta, Lívia aparece demonstrando todo o seu Cosmo.

"Eu sou Lívia, Guerreira Celestial dos Ventos. E vocês são as minhas vítimas de hoje".

"Outra mulher?"-Seiya se espanta.

Shiryu observa o estrago que o golpe de Lívia causou:

"Seiya, é melhor não subestimá-la. Parece bem poderosa!".

Lívia ataca os três cavaleiros, com suas Lâminas feitas de ar.

"TEMPESTADE DAS LÂMINAS ASSASSINAS!".

"Seiya, Ikki.Vão. Eu dou cobertura!"-Dizendo isso, Shiryu ataca Lívia com golpes de Kung-Fu.

"Shiryu!"-Seiya chama.

"Vão, agora!".

"Vamos, Seiya!"-Ikki chama e correm em direção a entrada do templo. Lá dentro são testemunhas do resultado de uma chacina. Os corpos de quatro Guerreiros, com os corpos retalhados espalhados pelos corredores.

"Deve ser obra daquela tal de Lívia."- Ikki não consegue esconder seu desconforto.

"Vamos por aqui."-Seiya indica um corredor.-"Estou ouvindo uma voz de mulher naquela direção."

Shiryu continua a lutar com Lívia, que parecia se divertir com a situação.

"Sabe, você só prolongou o inevitável, Cavaleiro."-disse com olhar venenoso.-"Seus amigos morrerão pelas mãos de Reuarc, o mais poderoso dos Guerreiros Celestiais. Abaixo dele em poder, há apenas eu. Eu matei quatro Guerreiros Celestiais facilmente ontem. Foi divertido, eles não imaginaram que alguém em que confiassem os atacaria, como eu fiz."

"Você matou seus companheiros a traição? Que tipo de pessoa é você, Lívia?"-Shiryu estava enojado com os atos dela.-"Como você pode fazer isso?'

"Eu fiz o que fiz por amor."-ela responde.- "Riel e os outros se uniram a Reuarc cegos pelas promessas de poder, mas eu o estou ajudando porque eu o amo! Mesmo que ele não corresponda ao meu amor agora, mesmo que ele agora só tenha olhos para aquela sem graça d sacerdotisa, sou paciente. Lana pode morrer, em um "trágico acidente"! Um dia, minha dedicação a ele será presenteada!" ela levanta seus braços e os cruza como em xis, desferindo o golpe em seguida.- "LÂMINAS CORTANTES DUPLAS!"

Shiryu defende com o escudo em seu punho e dá alguns passos para trás, mas não sofre nenhum arranhão. Lívia não consegue conter seu espanto.

"Impossível! É o meu golpe mais poderoso!".

"Lívia, o que você sente não é amor, é algo doentio!".

Vou vingar seus companheiros traídos, pela minha honra de Cavaleiro de Atena! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO.

Lívia se defende, mas sente o cosmo de Shiryu aumentar.

"Dragão. Não serei derrotada tão facilmente. TEMPESTADE DAS LÂMINAS ASSASSINAS!".

Milhares de lâminas de vento cortam o ar em direção à Shiryu, que contra-ataca.

"Um mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra um Cavaleiro! CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO".

Os golpes se chocam jogando os dois para longe com o impacto.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Lá fora, a luta continua. Hyoga desvia de todos os golpes de Yanka.

"Hunf! Chega de brincar com você, moleque."-Yanka quebra o gelo que a prendia e assume uma posição, ergue seus braços para os céus e intensifica seu cosmo.

"O que é aquilo, parece que seu cosmo formou a imagem de uma lua cheia!".

"Experimente meu verdadeiro poder: ECLIPSE LUNAR!"- Uma intensa luz atinge Hyoga, que se defende com as mãos, mas a força do golpe o joga para o alto, fazendo-o cair no chão.

"Quer força incrível ela tem!"-pensa.

Hyoga se levanta com dificuldades e Yanka avança com grande velocidade, desferindo socos e chutes.

"Moleque, achou mesmo que poria me derrotar? Neste solo sagrado, próximo ao templo nossa força aumenta milhares de vezes! Sou a mais entre os Guerreiros Celestiais!".

"Se não fizer alguma coisa, ela me matará!".

_"Hyoga!...Hyoga!..."_

"Essa voz? Atena! Está falando diretamente com o meu Cosmo, do Santuário!"

_"Hyoga...não se deixe vencer! Vocês devem derrotar esse mal, ou a Terra será condenada!"_

"Morra de uma vez, moleque."-Yanka disse, pronta a dar um soco certeiro em seu rosto, mas Hyoga segura o punho com uma de suas mãos.

"Não...me..chame de moleque!"-diz entre os dentes, seu cosmo aumenta, congelando a mão e o punho de Yanka.

"O que! Minha mão!"-ela se solta, e dá alguns passos para trás-"Você congelou minha mão! Vai pagar por essa afronta!"

"Não serei derrotado tão facilmente, Yanka. Não permitirei que seu chefe consiga o que quer!"- ele ataca –"TROVÃO AURORA ATAQUE!"

Uma ventania forte e gelada atinge Yanka que a ergue nos céu, sendo lançada longe, caindo no chão.

"Seu orgulho será a sua ruína, Yanka."-Hyoga fala, com um olhar mais frio que o ar que os cerca.

"Seu moleque!...Vai... pagar por isso!"-a Guerreira balbucia antes de morrer.

Hyoga pensa em ajudar Shun, mas está ferido, e acaba perdendo o equilíbrio. Se apoiando com um dos pés e uma das mãos, assiste a luta de seu amigo.

"Yanka."-Riel grita, mas teve de se desviar das correntes de Andrômeda que o atacava.- "Essas correntes me irritam. Irei te matar cavaleiro!"-Riel intensifica seu cosmo e atinge Shun com seu golpe.- "GRANDE TSUNAMI!"

Shun é atingido e tem a sensação que seu corpo recebeu todo o impacto de um maremoto, mas ele consegue amenizar o golpe, se protegendo com a corrente. Ele cai em pé no chão.

"Você é realmente um oponente de valor, Andrômeda. Em respeito a isso, enviarei você ao inferno com o meu melhor golpe."

O Cosmo de Riel cresce assustadoramente.

"O que é isso!"-Shun fica admirado.-"Seu cosmo é tão poderoso quanto os dos Cavaleiros de Ouro!"

oooooooooooooooo

O templo de Hera:

Reuarc arrasta Lana até o altar:

"Comece a cerimônia, querida! Seu pretenso salvador não chegará a tempo de nos impedir. Comece, ou matarei seus familiares, um a um na sua frente!"

"Preciso ganhar tempo, Reuarc não sabe que não posso mais quebrar o selo. Se descobrir, me matará. Não importo com minha vida, mas sim das pessoas que amo.".

Lana acende as tochas e começa a entoar em uma língua antiga um cântico.Algum tempo depois, ela encerra a cerimônia.

"Pegue a espada."-Reuarc ordenou com o olhar ansioso e insano.

Quando Lana tenta tocar no cabo, é repelida pela energia que a protege.

"O-o que? C-como?"-Reuarc não conseguia acreditar, foi em direção de Lana e a esbofeteia, jogando-a longe.-"Sua vadia!"

Lana tenta se erguer, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo lábio ferido. Mas Reuarc a pega pelos cabelos com uma das mãos e a outra a pega pelo pescoço.

"Você me traiu! Deitou-se com outro! Sabe o que acontece com as traidoras infiéis?"

"TIRE SUAS PATAS IMUNDAS DELA!"

A voz poderosa e cheia de raiva de Ikki encheu o coração de Lana de esperanças e também de temor.

Reuarc virou-se e sorriu encarando os dois cavaleiros que acabavam de entrar no Salão principal. O vilão fala calmamente:

"É uma cerimônia particular. Não deveriam estar aqui."

"Finalmente eu o conheci, maldito!"-Ikki vocifera.-"Prepare-se para morrer, Reuarc!"

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 8

A Espada e A Fênix

Capítulo VIII:

Norte do Continente africano.

Shaka, Milo e Mu aparecem diante dos portões de um templo parcialmente escondido pela areia.

- Que sensação estranha. -Milo comentou.-estão sentindo esse Cosmo tão hostil?

- É Nyx. -respondeu Shaka.- Séculos aprisionada endureceram seu coração. Está consumida pelo ódio, rancor e desejo de vingança contra Atena e dos demais deuses que a condenaram.

Mu se afasta dos dois e examina a porta.

- O selo de Atena parece estar intacto. Tem certeza de que este lugar está ameaçado?

- Sim.-o Cavaleiro de Virgem se vira, tendo a impressão de estarem sendo observados, mas sente apenas a presença de uma serpente do deserto.-Eu sinto que alguém deseja liberar o ódio aqui aprisionado.

Mu se aproxima e toca no ombro de Shaka:

- Sei que raramente você se engana, Shaka. Espero sinceramente que desta vez esteja errado, meu amigo.

Os cavaleiros mantêm a vigília, ignorando um par de olhos sinistros que os observam. A figura se abaixa e a serpente se enrola nela como se fosse seu mestre, depois parte pelo deserto sem despertar suspeitas.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Com dificuldade Shiryu se ergue, a última coisa de que se lembra é de ver Lívia ser atingida pelo seu Cólera do Dragão e se chocar contra uma parede de uma casa e atravessá-la. O golpe dela o atingiu também, e só não foi mais grave pois se defendeu com seu poderoso escudo. Acreditando ter vencido, ele inicia sua caminhada em direção ao Templo. Mas, subitamente ocorre uma explosão e um cosmo agressivo faz o Dragão se virar incrédulo.

Era Lívia.

- Mas o que é isso!-espantou-se.-Sua armadura não sofreu nenhum arranhão! Seu cosmo está aumentando cada vez mais. É um cosmo cheio de ódio!Se parece com o Cosmo de um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

- Vocês cavaleiros de Atena são intrometidos. Não deveriam ter vindo para aqui interferir nos planos de Reuarc. Essa insolência deverá ser punida com a morte! Levarei sua cabeça de presente para meu mestre, Dragão!

- Não será assim tão fácil. Lívia. -Shiryu assume posição de defesa, se preparando para o ataque. - "Que situação. Não consigo encontrar seu ponto fraco.

- Matá-lo será mais divertido do que matar meus companheiros. Finalmente um rival a minha altura, estava cansada de matar gente simplória e patética!

- Como! Usou seu poder contra inocentes também!

- Quando a espada de um samurai era feita, o próprio guerreiro a testava em algo vivo para ter certeza de que o fio era perfeito, muitas vezes eram "pessoas inocentes" que eram retalhadas apenas para satisfazê-los. O mesmo eu fiz para testar o poder de minhas lâminas de vento. De que adianta quebrar pedras e árvores se ver o que seu poder faz com a carne humana é mais prazeroso?

- Você é louca e cruel, Lívia! Eu prometo a você que Shiryu de Dragão vai por um fim em sua insanidade!-Shiryu estava furioso diante da frieza de Lívia.

- Morra cavaleiro. TEMPESTADE DAS LÂMINAS ASSASSINAS!

Mais uma vez, as lâminas de vento voam em direção à Shiryu, que tenta se defender, no entanto a velocidade das lâminas estava maior, e ele começa a ter sua pele ferida por algumas lâminas. No final do ataque, Shiryu é jogado contra uma construção, fazendo um rombo na parede com o choque de seu corpo.

"Ela se move muito rápido! É como se ela e o vento fossem um só. Impossível de ser contra atacada!"

- Pronto para morrer, cavaleiro?

- Não chegou a minha hora Lívia. - dizendo isso, ele se levanta.-Pode vir!

- Há, Há, Há, Há, Há, Há! TEMPESTADE DAS LÂMINAS ASSASSINAS!

"Estou sentindo o vento se deslocando! Estou vendo através de meu Cosmo o golpe de Lívia!"

Shiryu se desvia dos ataques das lâminas assassinas e agarra o braço da Guerreira, e desfere um poderoso soco que atinge seu maxilar.

- CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

A força do golpe faz Lívia ser erguida a uma grande altura, ela sente o poder de Shiryu, como se um dragão estivesse esmagando seu corpo com as mandíbulas. Ela finalmente cai, seu corpo se arrasta por alguns metros pelo chão.

- Eu venci. Ela...o quê!

Contrariando suas expectativas, Lívia se levanta, com o rosto transfigurado pelo ódio.

- Não permitirei que vença, Dragão. Como poderei encarar meu amado Reuarc se permitir que alcance o templo? Nunca pensei quer usaria esse golpe um dia. Fique feliz por ter a honra de morrer pelo golpe que nos foi ensinado por Hera!

O Cosmo de Lívia atinge níveis inimagináveis pelo cavaleiro de dragão.

- AAAAHHHHH!-Shun grita ao ser atingido mais uma vez pelo golpe de Riel.

- Shun!-Hyoga chama pelo amigo, mas ao tentar se levantar, sente uma grande dor!-Droga!

Com dificuldades, Shun se ergue mais uma vez e se coloca em posição de defesa:

"Nunca senti tanta frieza em um olhar! Esse Riel parece não ter alma! Só sinto a vontade dele em matar!"

- A nova ordem está para vir. Fracos serão esmagados pelos fortes! A deusa a quem Reuarc venera governara essa terra após envolvê-la nas trevas. Reuarc governará ao seu lado e eu estarei ao lado dele! Fracos de corações piedosos como você não tem lugar nessa nova era!

- Se depender de mim e de meus amigos, Riel, essa nova ordem nunca chegará!

- Idiota! As trevas encobrirão esse mundo! Reuarc me disse que uma guerra está se aproximando. A mais terrível de todas as guerras! No final...só os mais restarão! Vou eliminar os fracos, começando por seu amigo ferido!GRANDE TSUNAMI!

A onda Gigantesca formada pelo Cosmo de Riel vai em direção a Hyoga, mas...

- CORRENTE DE ANDROMEDA! Proteja Hyoga!

Sob o comando de Shun, a corrente circular cria um verdadeiro escudo protegendo Cisne, que finalmente se ergue.

- Obrigado, Shun. CUIDADO!

- GRANDE TSUNAMI!- o golpe atinge Shun a traição.Não deveria ter se distraído, garoto!

- AAHH! "Ele é muito forte...Seu cosmo é idêntico ao de um cavaleiro de ouro..."

_- Shun..Você é mais forte._

- Saori?

Do Santuário, Atena ora envolta pelo seu Cosmo, se concentrando em seus cavaleiros.

_- Você derrotou muitos inimigos Shun. Nem mesmo Hades conseguiu dobrar seu espírito. Vença-o! Conto com vocês para proteger a Terra!_

- Cavaleiro Celestial, essa luta vai terminar.-Shun se concentra e retira sua armadura.-"Não queria ter que fazer isso, mas preciso alcançar meu irmão e meus amigos."

- Está se livrando da única coisa que o protege de morrer pelos meus golpes, menino. Sem a sua armadura a vantagem é minha!-Riel sorri, seus olhos frios brilham com maldade.-Depois de me livrar de vocês, terei prazer em acabar com seu irmão que me causou muitos aborrecimentos.

Em resposta, Shun faz seu cosmo aumentar. Riel vê que ao redor do jovem cavaleiro estão formando correntes de ar.

- O ar ao meu redor está formando redemoinhos!

- Esse é o meu golpe mais poderoso, Riel! Desista antes que me obrigue a matá-lo!

- Já chega disso. GRANDE TSUNAMI!

- TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA! - um poderoso jato de vento detém o golpe de Riel, que se vê envolvido pelas correntes de ar, impedindo-o de se movimentar. A força do golpe de Shun aumenta jogando o inimigo longe.

Ao se chocar contra o chão, Riel tenta se levantar, mas sangue escorre de sua boca e ele cai, imóvel.

- Tudo bem com você, Shun? -Hyoga se aproxima preocupado.

- Sim. Vamos, temos que alcançar os outros.

- Sim.

Os dois cavaleiros correm para dentro da cidadela.

No templo.

- Ora, ora, ora...Seu jovem amante veio buscá-la, querida.-Reuarc dizia zombateiramente, erguendo Lana com uma das mãos e imobilizando-a com a força de seu braço contra seu corpo.- Diga-me, você é o Fênix?

Quero ter certeza de que vou matar o homem certo.- Virou-se para Lana.-Não se preocupe. Não pretendo matá-lo rapidamente.

- Ele o matará primeiro.

- Ah, minha cara...Ele teria coragem de me atacar com você tão perto de mim?

- Esse cara já está me dando nojo.-Seiya comenta.

- É um covarde.-Ikki ameaçou.-Por que não me enfrenta de uma vez, maldito?

Reuarc sorri.

- Claro. Por que não?-Reuarc joga Lana para o lado como se fosse um objeto, fazendo-a chocar-se contra a parede.- Armadura, venha a mim!

De repente, o Cosmo de Reuarc aumenta e uma armadura negra e dourada, que se parece com uma serpente de três cabeças, atravessa o teto do templo e envolve o corpo dele. Ele ergue seus punhos, e aparecem chamas negras que os envolve:

- Prazer, sou Reuarc, Cavaleiro Celestial da Morte. CHAMAS INFERNAIS!

Seiya e Ikki saltam desviando do primeiro ataque. Mas Reuarc se movimenta rapidamente e acerta um chute em pleno ar em Pégasus, jogando-o com tudo no chão, o vilão desaparece de novo e reaparece ao lado de Ikki, dando-lhe um soco em seu estômago. Ikki sente o gosto de seu sangue em sua boca e atinge a parede atrás do altar.

- E pensar que insetos como vocês estavam me incomodando. Tem certeza, minha cara noiva infiel que ele é o herói de seus sonhos?-ela o olha perplexa. -Sim, eu sei sobre suas visões. Pena que seja só isso, um sonho. CHAMAS INFERNAIS!

O golpe está preste a atingir Ikki, mas ele desvia. O Cosmo sombrio de Reuarc atinge a parede e a destroça, revelando que atrás há um grande salão. De dentro do salão, emana um cosmo poderoso, porém passivo.

Ignorando os cavaleiros, Reuarc entra e vê que o salão é na verdade um quarto, de paredes de mármore e ouro. Em seu centro, uma enorme cama, envolvida por um véu.

- Não. Não pode entrar aí!-Lana alertou, mas foi ignorada.

Reuarc se aproximou e ergueu o véu. Deitada na cama estava uma mulher de longuíssimos cabelos ruivos e de rara beleza, vestida com seda e ouro, seu rosto tinha uma aparência suave. Um cosmo dourado a envolvia fazendo-a brilhar como os raios do sol pela aurora.

- Hera - Reuarc murmurou.-Então, esteve o tempo todo aqui.

_"Reuarc...por que me traiu?"-_Hera falava diretamente com o cosmo de Reuarc.

O Cavaleiro Celestial recua assustado.

_"Sabe o que acontece com traidores?"_

- Cale-se sua bruxa! - a loucura estava em seus frios olhos azuis.-Cale-se.

- Reuarc!-Ikki chamava.-ainda não terminei com você!

- Fedelho. Sua impertinência está me entediando. Assim que acabar aqui, cuidarei de você, Hera.

Seiya se levanta e se prepara para lutar também.

- Vamos Ikki, atacaremos juntos.

- Sim. AVE FÊNIX!

- METEORO DE PÉGASUS!

Os golpes combinados tentam atingir Reuarc, mas ele eleva seu cosmo e os repele como se fossem nada.

- Minha vez. CHAMAS INFERNAIS!

Os gritos de Ikki e Seiya é a ultima coisa que se ouve no salão antes de uma explosão.

Do lado de fora.

Shiryu fica paralisado, ele tem um pressentimento ruim.

" Os cosmos de Seiya e Ikki estão muito fracos. Será que eles ...?"

- Há, Há, Há, Há, Há, Há, Há! Seus amigos devem estar mortos agora, Shiryu de Dragão! Foram tolos em enfrentar Reuarc! Depois de matá-lo, irei acabar com seus amigos que ficaram para trás! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

- O quê? Neste caso, vou derrotá-la logo e ajudar meus amigos. Prepare-se Lívia!- "Ela é muito forte, meus golpes não surtem efeitos pois a armadura a protege, eu não sei o que fazer..."

_Shiryu...Não se dê por vencido..._

"Essa voz, Atena está falando diretamente com meu cosmo!"

- Você lutou e venceu inúmeras batalhas...Gostaria de estar ao lado de vocês nesse momento, mas tudo o que posso fazer é orar pelo retorno seguro de todos vocês...Shiryu, você é muito mais forte que Lívia, confie em si mesmo!

- Sim. Atena tem razão. Lívia prepare-se para ser derrotada!- Shiryu expande seu cosmo em fúria, e a guerreira vê a imagem de dezenas de dragões se formando atrás do

cavaleiro.

- Não é possível! Como o seu cosmo pode ter aumentando tanto! Mas não serei derrotada por você!-ela assume a posição para desferir seu golpe.- TEMPESTADE DAS LÂMINAS ASSASSINAS!

- Vou vencer, Lívia. Pois Atena está ao meu lado! DRAGÃO NASCENTE!

Os dois ataques mais uma vez colidem-se, mas o cosmo de Shiryu é superior, Lívia sente toda a fúria do ataque do cavaleiro que desfaz seu melhor golpe e a atinge.

- AAAAAAH! - Lívia tem seu corpo jogado contra a parede de uma casa, atravessando-a, sua armadura é estilhaçada. Seus olhos demonstram pavor, de sua boca escorre sangue. Ela ergue o corpo e estende a mão.- R-Reuarc...me p-perdoe...-e cai de costas no chão.

Seu coração cessa de bater.

Exausto, Shiryu se apóia contra uma parede. Ele nota que algumas pessoas saíram de seus esconderijos e o observam com um misto de medo e curiosidade.

- Shiryu!

Era a voz de Shun, acompanhado por Hyoga que chegavam naquele momento.

- Você está bem, Shiryu?-Hyoga pergunta olhando para a mulher caída.-Quem é ela?

- Uma inimiga. Completamente louca. -ele se ergue.- Vamos. Temos que ir ajudar Seiya e Ikki.

- Os cosmos do meu irmão e o de Seiya estão muito fracos.- Shun olha para a majestosa construção.

- Vamos!-Hyoga foi na frente, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

- Hum...Lívia também foi derrotada. Seus amigos são fortes, mas nem tanto.- Reuarc falava, mas Seiya e Ikki não ouviam, estavam inconscientes entre os destroços do Salão principal.-vou cuidar deles, mas antes...-ele foi em direção a Lana, puxando-a por um dos braços e arrastando-a até a espada.-Existe outro meio de retirar a espada? Fale maldita!

Lana permanecia calada, segurando qualquer menção de demonstrar medo ou dor pelas mãos de Reuarc apertando seu pulso. Vendo-se nesse impasse, Reuarc ergueu um braço e reuniu seu cosmo formando uma bola de energia e apontou-a para Ikki que jazia ao chão.

- NÃO! -ela gritou.

- Ah! Você o ama tanto assim? Diga-me se existe outro meio de quebrar esse maldito selo, ou pode vê-lo morrer!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Lana concordou balançando a cabeça. Reuarc solta seu braço. Com um porte digno de uma rainha ela declarou.

- O único meio seria com minha vida.-ela estende seus braços para Reuarc. -Basta derramar meu sangue.

Satisfeito com a resposta, Reuarc encostou seu dedo indicador no pulso direito de Lana e com um movimento rápido abriu um corte de onde o sangue brotou. Lana cerrou os lábios e manteve o olhar desafiador e altivo contra o traidor, não demonstraria o medo que sentia.

O sangue escorria pelo cabo da espada, e se espalhava sobre o altar. Ao mesmo tempo, ela começou a brilhar e a sacerdotisa empalidecia pela perda de sangue.

- Está...feito.-ela murmura.

Reuarc a empurra para o lado jogando-a ao chão, tinha os olhos fixos na espada, ele a segura pelo cabo e a puxa, quebrando o lacre.

- Magnífica!-diz, acariciando a arma como se fosse a mulher amada.

O chão começa a estremecer, o mal ali aprisionado estava se libertando. No Santuário, cercada pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro e de bronze restantes, Atena sente que uma sombra está cobrindo a Terra.

"Seiya...Ikki."

Norte do Continente africano.

Mu observava atentamente o selo de Atena, Shaka estava em posição de lótus meditando e Milo totalmente entediado, apoiava a cabeça com uma mão e o cotovelo em seu joelho, e com a outra dava um peteleco em um escorpião do deserto que se aproximou.

- M#$&!-ele gritou assustando Mu e fazendo Shaka erguer uma sobrancelha.-Quanto tempo vocês querem ficar aqui torrando nesse deserto? Tem areia em toda a minha armadura e em lugares que é melhor nem comentar.

- Não podemos ir até termos certeza de que tudo está bem.-Mu respondeu com calma.

- Estamos esperando o quê?-Milo exasperou, erguendo-se e retirando a areia da capa.-Um sinal divino?

De repente o chão começa a tremer. O templo se ergue de sua prisão de areia, Milo quase é engolido por uma verdadeira onda de areia, mas escapa graças a sua velocidade. Mu e Shaka aparecem ao seu lado, salvos pelo teletransporte.

Uma forte luz negra envolve os portões, como se alguém tentasse forçar a passagem.

- Eis o seu sinal divino, Milo.-Shaka falou com ironia.

- FINALMENTE!-uma voz sobrenatural de dentro do templo grita de alegria.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro tentam se aproximar, mas uma ondulação de energia os joga longe. Um cosmo sombrio parte do templo, rompendo os céus em direção ignorada.

- Ela quer se libertar!-Shaka dizia, enquanto ajudava Milo a se levantar.-Quer atacar os deuses em um momento em que suas forças estão reduzidas a metade.

- Nyx! A filha do Caos.-Mu comentava observando o Cosmo sombrio que subia.-Uma poderosa deusa cuja luz negra cai do alto das estrelas e que tinha poder não somente sobre os homens, mas também sobre os deuses. Nem mesmo Zeus ousava entristecer ou aborrecer Nyx. Mas ela foi perdendo o seu apreço pela humanidade e pela terra e queria mergulhá-la na escuridão eterna e criar seu reino aqui. Naquela época, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades e Atena se uniram para detê-la. Temo que se ela se libertar, Atena não possa enfrentá-la sozinha.

Na ilha...

No templo, o chão se estilhaça, e sombras negras e disformes procuravam se libertar. Olhos sombrios observavam Reuarc que ainda segura a espada sagrada e mantêm uma expressão insana de vitória. Horrorizada, Lana vê as sombras assumirem formas grotescas.

- Bem vindos, demônios!- as sombras se viraram para o local onde Hera dormia, fazendo menção de irem até ela.- Esperem...não os libertei para satisfazerem a sua vingança.

As sombras se voltaram para Reuarc, mas foram atingidas pelo Cosmo cheio de ódio e rancor de Nyx. As sombras são arrastadas pela força do cosmo em direção a prisão de Nyx.

- O verdadeiro propósito de sua pretensa liberdade é servirem de alimento para a minha senhora. Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!

- CORRENTE DE ANDROMEDA!

Reuarc olha para a corrente que prendia o braço que segurava a espada. Virou-se e viu Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu.

- Ah! Os insetos vieram morrer! Cinco cavaleiros ou quinhentos não poderão me vencer enquanto eu TIVER ISTO!-com um movimento rápido, ele faz um arco com a espada, a energia desprendida despedaça a corrente de Shun e joga os três cavaleiros contra uma parede, fazendo-os atravessarem para o outro lado.

Absorto em sua "diversão", o vilão ignora Lana que naquele momento com um pedaço de tecido de sua roupa amarrava o pulso tentando conter a hemorragia.

Finalizando o curativo provisório, tentou se levantar, mas estava zonza, enfraquecida pela perda de sangue. Então ela se arrastou no chão até Ikki, que ainda permanecia desacordado. Reuniu suas poucas energias, esticou o braço direito e segurou firmemente a mão de Ikki, se concentrou e usava seu cosmo para curar suas feridas. Tocou no ombro de Seiya ,que estava ao lado, esperando ajudá-lo também.

Preso em sua inconsciência, Ikki sonhava com o momento mais dolorosa de sua vida, quando viu Esmeralda morrer pelas mãos do próprio pai, e nada pode fazer. Ikki fecha os olhos tentando não rever a cena.

"Esmeralda...sinto muito, por não tê-la protegido."

"Ikki..."

Ele abre os olhos e vê Esmeralda diante de si, exatamente como estava antes de morrer. Havia ternura em seus olhos.

"E-Esmeralda."

"Não deveria estar aqui. Precisa voltar, sua hora ainda não chegou. Tem muito que fazer ainda."

"Estou cansado, Esmeralda. Quero apenas...descansar".

"E ela, Ikki? Vai abandoná-la?"

Esmeralda mostra a imagem de Lana.

"V-você..."

Esmeralda dá um sorriso.

"Eu gosto dela. Quero que seja feliz, Ikki. Deve continuar vivendo, e uma vida sem amor é vazia. A minha foi plena, pois conheci você...te amei...Seja feliz, por mim...por você..."

A imagem de Esmeralda vai se afastando. Ikki tenta alcançá-la, mas é em vão.

"Seja feliz...lute por essa felicidade..."-foram as suas últimas palavras.

"Esmeralda...eu serei."

Um cosmo dourado chama a sua atenção, a imagem dourada de Atena aparece.

_"Ikki, acorde..."_

Ikki abre os olhos, sente o calor do cosmo de Lana através de seu corpo, e toca sua mão delicada.

- O que está fazendo?-Ikki vê a faze pálida da jovem e nota o pulso enfaixado.- Está ferida!

- Estou...bem.-ela arfava devido ao esforço.

- Está fraca. Se usar seu dom você poderá morrer.

- Acho que é o meu destino...sonhei que se espada fosse retirada, eu morreria. -Lana fecha os olhos e lágrimas escorrem por suas faces, mas mesmo assim ela sorri.-Não me importo de morrer se isso salvar sua vida. Ficaria feliz se...

- NÃO DIGA TOLICES!

A voz alterada de Ikki a surpreende. Ele retira a mão dela sobre a sua.

- E como acha que me sentiria se você morresse? -ele acariciou ternamente numa das faces.-Acho que não suportaria. E não acredito que tais visões se tornem realidade.

- Ikki...

Seiya desperta e retira a mão de Lana de seu ombro.

- Entenda moça. O Ikki é esquentado e parece não ligar pra nada! Mas no fundo, ele se preocupa com as pessoas que ama. E sei que ele ficaria muito infeliz se algo acontecesse com você. Eu sei, eu sentiria o mesmo se algo acontecesse com a Saori.

Os gritos de seus companheiros chamam a atenção dos três. Enquanto Ikki ajuda Lana a sentar-se, Seiya vê também o altar em pedaços, e de um buraco em seu centro, sombras eram sugadas por uma força sobrenatural.

- Mas o que é isso?-o cavaleiro de Pégasus estava perplexo.

- Eu falhei.-Lana murmurou.-O lacre foi quebrado, Reuarc tem a espada e é invencível!

Outro estrondo, as paredes estremecem e os cavaleiros sentem os cosmos de seus amigos enfraquecendo!

- Temos que ajudar Shiryu e os outros.-dizendo isso, Seiya sai correndo.

Quando Ikki faz menção de se retirar, Lana segura sua mão.

- Ikki...Sinto muito por tudo isso.

Ele se abaixa, segurou o queixo de Lana com as pontas dos dedos e encosta delicadamente seus lábios nos dela. O toque foi rápido, mas Lana sentiu seu corpo aquecido.

- Prometi ajudá-la. Cumpro minhas promessas. Eu volto em breve.

- Ikki, deve tomar a espada dele e colocá-la de volta no centro do altar, antes que seja tarde demais.

Ele faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e sai para ajudar os amigos. Lana fica para trás, sozinha com seus pensamentos. Então, um som chama a sua atenção.

- Você!

Em frente à Cidadela, Niklos se aproxima e verifica que Os Cavaleiros Celestiais que enfrentaram Hyoga e Shun estavam realmente mortos.

- Que tristeza. Eu vi esses jovens nascerem e crescerem. Será que de certo modo, tenho responsabilidade pelo o que está havendo? Era meu dever zelar pela integridade deste Santuário. Mas virei as costas para ele, e permiti que o mal entrasse.-Niklos se levanta- Por você, minha amada esposa e por nossa filha...irei reparar o mal que causei.

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 9

**A Espada e A Fênix**

**Capítulo IX**

Norte da África. Os três Cavaleiros de Ouro estão se esforçando, concentrando suas poderosas cosmos-energias para conter o mal que tentava arrombar o portão principal e escapar.

N-Não está adiantando!-Milo ofegava.-É muito mais forte do que nós!

E sua energia está aumentando!-Mu olha para as sombras monstruosas e disformes que estão gritando e entrando no templo.-Está se alimentando daquilo!

Concentrem-se!-Shaka ordenava, com a voz alterada, estava sentindo suas forças enfraquecendo.-Por Atena, não podemos deixar que o selo se rompa.

Súbito, eles sentem o Cosmo de Atena envolvendo-os. A deusa também tentava impedir que o sê-lo se rompesse, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida. Próximos dali, duas figuras ocultas por pesados mantos a tudo observavam.

Devemos ajudá-los?-um deles indaga para o mais alto, que sem dúvida era o líder.

Não.-disse categórico.-Se os cavaleiros de Atena não puderem com essa crise, será melhor que morram ao invés de nos atrapalharem.

Mas...-a pessoa tenta argumentar.-Deveríamos ser aliados. A guerra...

Nessa guerra, não devemos ser fracos, e nem eles! Se sobreviverem a isto, talvez sobrevivam ao que está por vir. Vamos apenas observar.

Na Cidadela.

Por que não morrem logo? – ele dá um chute no estômago de Shiryu que é lançado ao ar, chocando-se em Hyoga e Shun.

Seria uma honra para vocês serem mortos por mim!

Reuarc se aproxima dos cavaleiros caídos, com um ar de desânimo:

Isso está tedioso. Nenhum de vocês é digno de me oferecer uma luta emocionante. Quem sabe os Cavaleiros de Ouro? Depois de acabar com vocês e com Hera, irei ao Santuário oferecer o coração de Atena para a minha deusa.

Isso nunca!- Reuarc se vira e vê Seiya se aproximando.-Prepare-se! Seiya de Pégasus será seu oponente!

Hunf! Mais um? Vocês são mais persistentes do que baratas! Mas olhe para você, Pégasus. Está ferido e mal se agüenta em pé. Acha mesmo que poderá me derrotar? Um reles Cavaleiro de Bronze!

Há muito tempo atrás deixei essa categoria! –em sua mente, Seiya faz um pedido.-"Cosmo se acenda ! Faça um milagre e deixe-me ir além do sétimo sentido! Saori...eu vou vencê-lo e voltar para você!"

Reuarc vê espantado o Cosmo de Seiya formar a figura do lendário animal da constelação que o protege.

METEOROS DE PÉGASUUUSSS!

Isso será inútil, rapaz!

Reuarc vai desviando dos meteoros, mas estes começam a aumentar de velocidade à medida que o poder de Seiya cresce. Logo os meteoros se unem formando um só, gigantesco e poderoso!

O quê! Os meteoros se transformaram?...

COMETA DE PÉGASUUUSSS!

O cavaleiro avança com seu golpe contra Reuarc, que mal teve tempo de se defender, tentando segurar o cometa com a mão livre, mas o impacto do golpe é tão poderoso que o atinge e é derrubado no chão, abrindo um rombo.

Consegui!-Seiya comemorava. Mas, Reuarc se levanta e com um gesto de sua espada, ele desfere um golpe na horizontal criando uma explosão de energia. Seiya defende-se colocando os braços cruzados diante de si, sendo arrastado pela força alguns metros para trás. Quando ergue o rosto recebe um poderoso soco do Celestial, jogando-o contra uma das paredes do templo.

N-não é...possível! Esse homem é um demônio!-Seiya mal acreditava.

Parabéns, Cavaleiro de Pégasus! Foi o primeiro homem a me ferir!-ele olha para a mão chamuscada e ferida.-Por isso, pela minha honra de Guerreiro Celestial, você deve morrer!

E...e você acaso sabe o que é honra?-Seiya se ergue com dificuldade.

Chega, Reuarc. Era Niklos quem chegava agora. Tentando controlar seu nervosismo. Nunca havia visto tamanho poder e maldade em uma só pessoa.

Velho, por que não volta para o bar de onde saiu? Aqui não é lugar para bêbados.

Posso não ser como antes, não ter poder e força para combatê-lo. Mas ouve a razão, Reuarc. Pare com essa loucura e...

Há! Há! Há! Há! Há! Há!Há! Há! Há! Não me faça rir, bêbado imprestável!- ele o agarra pelo pescoço.-Quem você pensa que é para me dar sermões? Velho idiota!

Vendo Niklos em apuros, Seiya se enfurece.

Solte-o Reuarc! Já disse! Eu sou o seu oponente!- o Cosmo de Seiya se acende mais uma vez. Reuarc joga Niklos contra Seiya, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Quando conseguem se recuperar, ambos vêem Reuarc indo em sua direção, com a espada em riste. Pégasus fecha os olhos, esperando pelo golpe final, que não veio.

O que significa isso? Reuarc parou o golpe ao sentir uma dor contundente em sua mão, ela estava sangrando por vários cortes. Penas de Fênix!-olhou incrédulo.-De onde...?

O Cosmo de Fênix se elevou em fúria. Um enorme pássaro de fogo apareceu cortando os céus e depois se choca contra a terá. No meio das labaredas, a figura de um homem se formou, caminhava tranqüilamente entre as chamas.

Quando o fogo se extinguiu, revelando Ikki. Reuarc.

O homem que o matará será Ikki de Fênix! Prepare-se maldito!

Reuarc dá um sorriso irônico, e em resposta o Cavaleiro de Fênix vai em direção ao seu inimigo. Reuarc desvia e espeta a espada no chão.

Será um combate digno de cavaleiros. Nada de armas,apenas nossos cosmos.

Aquele que tiver o Cosmo mais poderoso, vencerá. Ikki avança sobre o seu oponente, sem dar-lhe chances para defesa, seus golpes impiedosos atingem Reuarc impiedosamente como se fosse um boneco. A imagem da ave de fogo aparece através do Cosmo do cavaleiro. Mas Reuarc segura o punho de Ikki e dá um sorriso divertido.

Só isso?

O Cosmo de Reuarc aumentou de maneira aterradora, era negro e sombrio.

Esse Cosmo! Nem parece ser dele! É como se alguém alimentasse seu cosmo com uma força maligna!

Reuarc desfere um soco no rosto de Ikki, jogando-o contra uma parede, que despedaça sobre ele devido ao impacto.

Ikki!-Seiya grita.

Garoto...-Niklos lamenta.

Idiota! Eu sou invencível!

De repente Ikki salta dos escombros, mesmo ferido e cheio de dores pelo corpo, ergue-se aos céus como se tivesse asas, e joga seu corpo envolto pelo seu Cosmo inflamado contra Reuarc:

GOLPE FANTASMA DE FÊNIX! - Como sempre o golpe foi certeiro, atingindo Reuarc entre os olhos e chegando a seu cérebro. Ikki se vira e fala com voz glacial - Agora, Reuarc! Você vai falar por que se tornou um maldito traidor!

No Santuário, Atena através de seu Cosmo estava unida a seus cavaleiros, acompanhava com preocupação e apreensão pelo desfecho dos acontecimentos.

Atena, permita-nos ir ajudar Seiya e os outros.-pedia Aioria, não segurando mais a ansiedade.-Com a velocidade da luz, chegaríamos lá em instantes!

Aioria, isso não é possível.-Dohko se apressava em responder por Atena.- Não devemos sair do Santuário.

Aioria se vira impaciente para o amigo e uma discussão tem início.

Como não, Dohko? Não podemos ficar de braços cruzados aqui! E se...

E se o Santuário for atacado? Quem protegerá Atena?-o Leão cerra os punhos. O mais velho dos cavaleiros respondeu com muita serenidade.-Acredito que o real inimigo não está naquela ilha ou naquele templo no Egito.

Como? E quem poderia ser?-desta vez era Kamus quem perguntava.

As estrelas.-Atena falava.-As estrelas estão anunciando que uma guerra está para começar. E eu que achava que finalmente a humanidade teria paz com a derrota de Hades.

Este inimigo, Atena.-Dohko continuava a falar.-É mais antigo e poderoso do que Hades ou Zeus. Acredito que até mesmo Nyx está sendo manipulada por ele.

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro presentes trocam olhares preocupados e de espanto. Quem seria esse inimigo tão poderoso? Atena mais uma vez olha para as estrelas e volta a rezar pela vitória de seus amigos. Seu coração é cortado pela preocupação e pelo sentimento de que nunca mais poderá voltar a vê-lo.

Seiya...

Meu Golpe Fantasma pode destruir a mente e a alma de quem é atingido, mas no seu caso eu quero que você me revele o porque dessa loucura toda. Diga, Reuarc. O que houve no Egito?

Imagens surgem na mente de Reuarc e ele é levado a um ano atrás, quando Hera o chamou ao templo. Chegando lá, estava o objeto de sua paixão, Lana. Vestida com as roupas de uma sacerdotisa, tinha um véu cobrindo seus cabelos e estava atrás de outra mulher de cabelos ruivos, belíssima e altiva. A deusa Hera. Como sempre, Reuarc lançou seu olhar cheio de desejo sobre a sacerdotisa, mas ela o ignora desviando o olhar. O Guerreiro se ajoelha em respeito a deusa:

Aqui estou, venerável senhora! O que deseja?

Aguarde, estou esperando por mais alguém.- a deusa respondeu. Então um homem alto, forte e bonito, de cabelos compridos até os ombros, castanhos e olhos também castanhos, entra no templo acompanhado pelo velho Creon, era Arman usando sua Armadura Celestial da Luz. Ele é recebido com sorrisos tanto pela deusa como pela sacerdotisa. Arman faz uma referência e fica ao lado de Reuarc.

Esperávamos por você, Arman.-a deusa prosseguiu.-Em breve, terei que recolher-me ao meu sono de mil dias e nesse período posso confiar em seus serviços?

Sempre, minha deusa.-Arman respondeu.-Sabe que nós os Guerreiros Celestiais daríamos a vida por você.

A deusa parecia satisfeita com as palavras do jovem .

Lana cuidará do Templo e da espada. Você deverá liderar a cidadela e os Guerreiros Celestiais.

Mas...senhora!Reuac protestou.- Desde que o senhor Creon deixou a liderança da Cidadela, Armam cuida do bem estar de nosso povo e isso toma muito de seu tempo! Pensei que eu seria o novo líder dos Guerreiros Celestiais para que pudesse auxiliá-lo! Se não foi para isso, então por que me chamou?

Reuarc.-Hera começou a falar em um tom que indicava que não gostava de ser contrariada.- é um Guerreiro poderoso, sem dúvida. Mas ainda não possui as qualidades certas para liderar seus companheiros. Armam ao contrário, é um líder por natureza. Minha decisão está tomada e não aceito questionamentos!

Mas...

- Eu pedi que viesse aqui para falarmos de acontecimentos recentes. Soube que lutou com Athelstan e ele saiu muito ferido. Deveria ser uma luta simples, um treinamento.

Os nossos inimigos não seriam piedosos conosco, senhora. Athelstan é fraco, jamais deveria ter pensado em se tornar um Guerreiro Celestial.

Ele é apenas um aprendiz, Reuarc. Um garoto.-Armam interveio.-Você não mediu sua força e isso quase custou a vida dele!

Ora, seu...

CHEGA! A voz de Hera ecoou pelo salão, fazendo ambos se calarem. Não permitirei que meus melhores Guerreiros se tornem inimigos por conta desse infeliz incidente. Reuarc, deverá partir em uma viagem de reflexão.Procure encontrar seu verdadeiro coração e abrande essa raiva que você carrega. Quando encontrar o seu verdadeiro eu, retorne para casa. Agora vá!

Contrariado, Reuarc saiu do templo e iniciou uma viagem. Seus caminhos o levaram até o Egito, na cidade do Cairo. Ele caminhava por entre suas muitas ruelas, quando alguém chama a sua atenção.

Mestre? Deixa Hori ver a sua sorte?

Reuarc olha com desprezo para a figura a sua frente. Era um velho esfarrapado, com um sorriso desdentado. Tinha uma serpente que se enrolava em seu braço.

Não estou interessado nisso, velho nojento!-diz empurrando-o bruscamente.- Saia do meu caminho!

Mas, mestre Reuarc...a Dama de Negro pediu que guiasse o Guerreiro Celestial até ela.

Reuarc se vira assustado.

Como? Como sabe meu nome e quem sou? E que é essa Dama de Negro! Fale maldito!

Ele agarra o velho pelo colarinho. A serpente tenta picá-lo, mas Reuarc a agarra com a mão livre e a joga contra uma parede. O velho não demonstra medo, dá uma risadinha e fala:

Ela sabe de tudo...Hori está com ela desde que Hori nasceu! Muito poderosa! Quer que você seja seu general! Vai lhe dar muito poder! Basta fazer uns favores para ela.

Reuarc fica curioso, arqueando uma sobrancelha solta o velho e pergunta.

Que favores? O velho se inclina e pega sua serpente. Ela que ver você...ela fala o que vai fazer! Vem atrás de Hori. Hori te leva até ela! Ela vai mostrar seu futuro!

Seguindo o misterioso velho, Reuarc é levado até uma casa. Os proprietários da residÊncia ao verem Hori deixam-no entrar. Uma mulher os guia até uma sala. Ela abre uma porta secreta, onde aparece uma escada que parece que vai dar no Mundo Inferior. Reuarc hesita um pouco.

Será que devia descer?

O grande Reuarc tem medo de descer?-dizia uma voz feminina e maviosa que vinha do final da escada.-Talvez tenha medo de uma mulher?

Ferido em seu orgulho masculino, ele começa a descer. A porta vai se fechando, Reuarc se vira e vê apenas o rosto desagradável de Hori, sorrindo.

Venha até aqui.-a voz feminina o chamava.

Estranhamente atraído pela voz, Reuarc começou a descer. As escadas pareciam não ter fim. Quando finalmente desceu o último degrau, tochas se acenderam sozinhas iluminando o local. Era imenso, parecia um templo antigo, com várias escrituras em latim, grego e aramaico pelas paredes. Desenhos narravam sobre guerras terríveis entre o bem e o mal, e suas conseqüências para a humanidade.

Lindo, não é? Não me canso de admirá-las, apesar de ter vindo aqui incontáveis vezes.

Reuarc olha em direção a voz e vê uma bela mulher de roupas modernas, um terninho e uma saia preta. Era linda! Cabelos negros, longuíssimos, que pareciam ter luz própria, mas seus olhos eram vermelhos, penetrantes, perigosos e atraentes olhos vermelhos. Estava acompanhada por dois cães negros, enormes e ameaçadores!

Quem é você?

A mulher inesperadamente sorri, se aproxima dele e toca seus lábios de maneira possessiva. Depois tudo fica turvo e escuro...

Nisso, a mente de Reuarc parecia que iria explodir! Uma dor lancinante tomou conta dele. Segurando a cabeça entre as mãos ele se debatia e gritava de dor.

Ikki recua espantado por essa reação. Exatamente no momento em que ele revelaria o nome da misteriosa mulher.

- Ainda não...- a voz dela ecoava na cabeça de Reuarc.-Mate o cavaleiro. Mate Hera e Atena! Mate! Mate! Mate!

Com um grito desesperado, ele se vira bruscamente e acerta Ikki com toda a sua força jogando-o ao chão e destruindo seu elmo e a proteção do corpo e peito da armadura de Fênix.

Ela disse para que eu ficasse com a espada... para mim. Ela pediu que libertasse Nyx. Ela deveria destruir o Santuário e todos que pudessem se opor a mim! Matei Armam a traição, assim que cheguei na ilha, ele nem viu o que o matou. Cortei sua garganta de orelha a orelha, melhor assim...assim ninguém perceberia! Tudo estava indo bem! Deveria esperar quando tivesse mais aliados e Hera estivesse desprotegida. Mas você apareceu e atrapalhou tudo!

Ikki tenta se levantar, mas estava fraco pelos ferimentos. Reuarc pega a espada e avança contra ele, mirando seu coração.

Vai morrer, Ikki de Fênix!

De repente, a espada para a poucos milímetros do peito de Ikki. Um cosmo poderoso o impede de ir além. De repente a espada é arrancada de suas mãos, voando em direção de quem pertencia o Cosmo. Reuarc volta o seu olhar insano e hostil para quem o interrompeu. Hera estava em pé diante do templo. Com um porte majestoso, digno da rainha dos deuses, segurava a espada em sua mão. Ao seu lado estava Lana, que ao ver Ikki ferido fica apreensiva.

Maldita! Sempre me atrapalhando! Sempre se opondo a mim!-ele bradava contra a deusa.

Hunf!-Niklos desdenha.-Estava na hora de aparecer. Sempre fez o que queria.

Com um gesto simples de seus dedos, Hera chamou a armadura de Reuarc.

Obedecendo ao chamado da deusa ela abandona o corpo de Reuarc, assumindo sua forma original e ficando ao lado da deusa.

NNÃÃÃOOO!-ele grita.

Reuarc, você se lembra do que eu lhe perguntei sobre o que acontece aos traidores?-Hera falava calmamente.- Tudo e todos o abandonam. A repudia e o esquecimento são suas únicas recompensas. Você traiu seus amigos e tudo em que acreditava por sonhos de poder. Sinceramente acreditei que você pudesse revelar um coração com mais compaixão...mas revelou-se ser negro.

Ela lhe dá as costas, deixando um Reuarc com um olhar vazio e ajoelhado no chão para trás.

Não se preocupe.-ela fala a Lana.-Não há mais nada nele. Sua alma e sua mente se foram faz tempo, por causa de seus atos e pelo golpe de Fênix.

Nem forças têm mais para lutar. Vá...pode ir e cuidar de seu amado. – E entra no templo.

Lana corre até Ikki, ajoelha-se ao seu lado e o ajuda a erguer-se.

Você está bem?-ele perguntou preocupado.

Estou. Mas sou que devia fazer tal pergunta! Está muito ferido?

Ele dá um sorriso confiante.- Já estive pior.- Lana segurou uma das mãos dele entre a sua e apertou-a. Devagar.

Reuarc levantou-se e desembainhou uma adaga escondida. Com um sorriso demoníaco, Reuarc pousou o olhar no jovem casal próximo a ele.

Ainda...posso ter o gosto de te tirar algo muito importante, Fênix.

Reuarc avança com suas últimas forças contra eles, Seiya percebe o que está havendo e grita pelo nome do amigo. Ikki percebe as verdadeiras intenções do Guerreiro. Jogando-se na frente da amada, segurou o pulso de Reuarc, impedindo-o de cravar a lâmina no coração de Lana.

Eles contavam apenas com a força física nessa luta. Ikki desarmou Reuarc, que tenta chutá-lo e acertar-lhe a cabeça, mas Ikki salta. Reunindo o pouco de cosmo que lhes restavam, ambos dispararam seus golpes um contra o outro.

AVE FÊNIX!

CHAMAS INFERNAIS!

Ambos se golpearam, mas o Cosmo de Ikki foi superior. Ikki cai ao chão muito ferido. E Reuarc imóvel. Lana foi em direção a Ikki e apoiou sua cabeça entre seus joelhos. Ela o chamou em um murmúrio desesperado:

Ikki, você consegue me ouvir? - Como não obteve resposta, sentiu o coração se apertar, e lutou contra as lágrimas que teimavam a cair. As pessoas começavam a sair de seus abrigos e rodearam os cavaleiros, para saudá-los e ajudá-los com os ferimentos.

No templo, Hera sentiu o Cosmo de Reuarc finalmente se apagar. Por breves instantes, ela fecha os olhos e lamenta pela morte dele. Então, se dirige até o salão principal. Seu cosmo se acende e milagrosamente as pedras do altar se reúnem e se reconstroem. Hera recoloca a espada em seu lugar, quebrando o elo daquele lugar com o Cosmo de Nyx.

No deserto, a luz negra do Cosmo de Nyx via diminuindo de intensidade, enfraquecendo. As sombras desapareceram e o selo ganhou forças mais uma vez, reforçado pelos Cosmos dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

NÃÃÃOOO! NÃO QUANDO ESTAVA TÃO PERTO!...-branda antes de silenciar-se novamente.

Exaustos, mas aliviados, os Cavaleiros de Ouro ficaram satisfeitos. Milo sem muita cerimônia sentou-se no chão, soltando um grande suspiro e depois comenta:

Parece que os Cavaleiros de Bronze conseguiram de novo.

Sim. –Shaka percebe a presença dos dois espectadores.-Estamos sendo observados. Imediatamente os Cavaleiros ficam em alerta, esperando que a qualquer momento por um ataque.

Serão inimigos?-Milo os encara com desconfiança e hostilidade.-Talvez sejam os responsáveis pelo o que está havendo.

Os misteriosos observadores observam por um tempo os Cavaleiros de Ouro, em seguida lhes dão as costas e saem sem dizer nada.

Talvez não sejam nossos inimigos.- Mu comenta.

Em um lugar escondido, nas catacumbas abaixo das ruas do Cairo. Uma vela se apaga, e uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos fala aborrecida:

Ele falhou. Idiota inútil!

Hori fica encolhido, temendo algum castigo. Um homem oculto pelas sombras se pronuncia:

Bem, que nos sirva de lição...jamais mande um reles humano fazer o nosso trabalho. Quando o verme do Hori disse que Cavaleiros de ouro e aqueles outros apareceram, sabia que algo de errado aconteceria.

Um segundo, - com voz afetada, sorri e fala com suavidade. Os dois não interferiram nos acontecimentos, apenas observaram.

Hunf! É bem típico dele! O maldito conseguia sempre me deixar nervoso com aquele ar de superioridade! Achando-se a melhor criação de Deus!-ele brinca com uma mecha do longo cabelo.- Veja pelo lado bom, queridosirmãos! Outrora haviam forças que poderiam interferir em nossos planos. Os Generais Marinas e os Guerreiros Celestiais não existem mais! As forças de nossos inimigos estão enfraquecendo!

É verdade, irmão. -um terceiro se pronunciou.-O que devemos fazer agora,minha senhora.

A mulher de negro acende uma vela e sorri:

Paciência meus queridos. Afinal, já esperamos milênios. Podemos esperar mais um pouco. Ela observa uma gravura entalhada na parede ancestral, onde havia cenas de uma grande batalha. A mulher sorri com maldade e seus olhos adquirem um brilho demoníaco: - Não se preocupem meus queridos. Afinal, a raça humana nos oferece muitas possibilidades de eliminá-la. O destino deste mundo imprestável está nessas paredes.

Ele leva muita fé nessa raça imunda. –ela caminha até uma espécie de varanda e observa as sombras abaixo.-Está na hora de usarmos servos mais confiantes.

As várias sombras adquirem vida. Cosmos hostis emanam delas. A mulher dá uma gargalhada maligna.

Dois dias depois. Lana observava o espaço vazio no templo onde deveria estar a armadura de seu irmão. Hera não conseguia trazê-la de volta e não entendia porque. A jovem coloca uma singela flor junto às outras depositadas pela esposa e pela filha de seu irmão. Depois, foi ver como estavam os cavaleiros.

Eles descansavam e estavam quase que completamente curados, em um salão. Os servos se revezavam em cuidar deles. Ao se aproximar, ouviu eles conversarem.

Assim, que pudermos vamos embora.-era Seiya.-Esse inimigo pode estar querendo atacar o Santuário e a Saori também.

Diante das circunstâncias.-Ikki comentou.-É melhor irmos o mais rápido possível. Niklos disse que já está nos esperando para partir.

Lana estremeceu. Ele irá embora. Seu coração ficou apertado e sem que eles percebessem, ela saiu.

Vai embora assim?-Hyoga falou.-Sem se despedir dela?

Lana foi muito gentil conosco. No mínimo deveria conversar com ela.

Não precisa me dizer o que devo fazer, Hyoga. Cuida da sua vida.

Vá falar com ela, meu irmão. Nos vamos esperar na praia por você.

Ikki saiu e não viu os olhares de cumplicidade trocados por seus amigos. Do lado de fora encontrou uma menina de cabelos castanhos presos por uma trança e olhos verdes. Era Helena.

Helena, sabe onde Lana está?

Eu vi tia Lana chorando indo em direção à cabana dela.-a menina apontou a direção.

Ela estava chorando?

Lana isolou-se no pequeno chalé onde cuidou de Ikki. Estava deprimida. Ele partiria e nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo, não mais o tocaria. A verdadeardeu dentro dela como se um ferro em brasa estivesse cravado em seu peito.

Se Ikki não fosse um Cavaleiro, se fosse um homem comum, estaria livre de seu voto de proteger Atena. Mas isso seria egoísmo demais, uma vez que ela própria jamais abandonaria a ilha e suas obrigações. Por que pedir isso à ele?

Suspirou e meneou a cabeça. Eles teriam que continuar com suas vidas e ela tentaria esquecê-lo. Lana respirou fundo e sorriu, embora as lágrimas rolassem pela sua face. Ela jamais o esqueceria. Ouviu um barulho, virou-se e viu Ikki na porta, observando-a calado.

Ikki! Não deveria estar descansando? Seus ferimentos...

Ikki se aproximou olhou para Lana que estava sentada na mesma cama na qual ela cuidou dele quando estava ferido. Estava usando um fino vestido de seda azul. Estava linda! Ela o evitou nesses dois dias, e ele não sabia porque. Parte dele queria ir até ela e abraçá-la, mas a outra parte sentia que não devia. Ela levantou-se e caminhou em sua direção. Sem saber o que fazer, Lana começou a falar.

Niklos disse que quando quiserem, ele irá levá-los até o porto mais próximo.- Ela dá um sorriso nervoso.

Ainda não consegui acostumar com a idéia de chamá-lo de pai.

Acho que preciso de mais um tempo. A cerimônia fúnebre, em homenagem aos falecidos, será em dois dias, mas acho que até lá já partiram. Até pessoas como Reuarc e Riel merecem serem enterrados decentemente...

"Não quero ir", Ikki quase afirmou.

Gostaria de conhecer Atena pessoalmente. Seiya me falou que ela é linda e uma pessoa muito gentil. Mas que no começo não era assim, eles até brigavam porque ele a achava mimada. Mas mudou com o tempo...

Lana, eu...

Sei que tem que ir.-ela sussurrou angustiada.- Mas quero que saiba que estarei aqui, esperando por você.

Num rompante, puxou-a para si e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo selvagem, desesperado e apaixonado. Lana envolveram-no pelo pescoço. Tomando-a no colo, carregou-a até a cama. Quanto tempo haviam permanecido ali na cama, abraçados, depois do ato de amor, nenhum dos dois poderia dizer.

Parecia para Lana que o tempo parara. Deitada no peito de Ikki, escutando o forte

retumbar do coração dele, sentia-se flutuar.

Está na hora.-ela disse, cortando a magia do momento. Ambos saíram da cabana e caminharam juntos até a praia, mas o barco não estava lá.

Mas, onde?-Ikki perguntou confuso. O som de uma sirene de barco chama a atenção deles. Logo avistam o barco de Niklos e os amigos de Ikki nele.

Ei, Ikki! Não se preocupe! A gente se vira sem você um tempo!-Hyoga gritou.

Logo foi acompanhado por Seiya- Felicidades! Pelo menos sabemos onde você está escondido agora!

Cuide bem dela.-gritava Niklos.

Mas o que eles?...

Irmão.-Shun chamou de dentro do barco.-Só não se esqueça de escrever de vez em quando.

Boa sorte Ikki.-disseram seus amigos. Ikki deu um sorriso, eles conseguiram surpreendê-lo.

Ikki, O que fará?-Lana pergunta, hesitante. Ikki a tomou nos braços e beijou-a ardentemente. Se algum dia precisarem de mim, saberei!-e a beija novamente.

Eu amo você.

Também te amo, Cavaleiro. Muito.-E brindou-o com um sorriso iluminado. E abraçados, seguiram de volta para a cabana.

A seguir...o Epílogo..(capítulo extra)


	10. Epílogo

A ESPADA E A FÊNIX 

**EPÍLOGO**

Meses se passaram...

E a ilha ainda estava sendo reconstruída. Os moradores se revezavam em reerguer o Templo de Hera, Niklos ocupava-se em selecionar jovens entre os moradores da Cidadela para começarem a treinar e se tornarem a próxima geração de Guerreiros Celestiais.

Mas os garotos estavam mais interessados em serem treinados pelo mais novo e ilustre morador da ilha. Ikki de Fênix. Fênix de longe observava Niklos conversando com os garotos, e depois olhou ao redor...sentia-se bem ali.

Tudo bem, Fênix? –perguntou Niklos procurando descansar na mesma sombra que ele.

Sim...você que não me parece bem.

Estou velho demais pra isso! Velho e enferrujado!-ele suspirou.- Fiquei muito tempo parado, sem lutar, só bebendo...não sou o mais indicado para treinar os garotos.

Eu já disse que não estou interessado em ter discípulos. –Ikki foi logo respondendo.

Teimoso...teimoso...-resmungou Niklos, fazendo Ikki sorrir.- Imagino o que esses meninos estão perdendo com os conhecimentos que você tem em luta e sobre o Cosmo!

Não.

Mas...

Niklos...não!

Desista, pai!-a voz maviosa de Lana faz os homens se levantarem.

Imediatamente, Ikki a estreitou em seus braços, beijando levemente seus lábios. A jovem ficou ruborizada com a demonstração pública de carinho.

Vamos caminhar? Preciso conversar com você. -ela pediu.

Claro.

Caminharam lado a lado, para fora da Cidadela, em direção a casa deles. A mesma casa na qual ele fora cuidado quando ferido e sem memórias. Mas ela não quis entrar, pedindo que esperasse um pouco.

Qual o problema, Lana? Está...diferente.-perguntou preocupado.

A jovem suspirou, depois sorriu.

Queria que fosse o primeiro a saber...bem, não vai ser o primeiro, já que precisei da Cloe para ela tirar minhas dúvidas, enfim...

Quer me dizer o que está havendo?

Com um sorriso, Lana pegou a mão de Ikki e a depositou em seu ventre. O cavaleiro olhou para aquele gesto, depois como se compreendesse o que ela queria dizer, a encarou surpreso.

Está...?

Sim...Espero um filho seu!-respondeu com imensa alegria.

Inicialmente, ele não teve reação alguma. Lana começou a achar que a noticia não o agradou, mas com uma exclamação de alegria, ele a pegou em seus braços e a beijou como nunca antes havia feito, quase deixando-a sem ar.

Um filho! Uma família!-voltou a beijá-la.- Não poderia ouvir noticia melhor!

Está feliz?

Se estou feliz?-ele a pegou no colo, chutando a porta de entrada, a abriu.- Vou te mostrar, meu amor, o quanto estou feliz!

Embevecida após uma tarde de amor, Lana deixou-se acariciar por Ikki. Estava tão exausta que acabou adormecendo em seus braços...Então, ela sonhou...

"Ela andava pelo gramado perto do lago...estava feliz e radiante. Passava as mãos sobre o ventre que abrigava o seu primeiro filho. O céu estava límpido, a natureza estava em comunhão.

De repente, os céus escureceram, e uma risada de mulher, maligna ecoou no ar. Lana olhou assustada para os lados, mas não via ninguém. Os vento começou a ficar mais forte, raios cortavam os céus assustadoramente.

Tentou correr para a casa, mas suas pernas estavam terrivelmente pesadas. Não conseguia se mexer. Caiu de joelhos e depois olhou com horror para as suas mãos, manchadas de sangue.

Suas roupas, outrora brancas, estavam cheias de sangue. Não sentia mais a vida em seu ventre. Não sentia mais seu filho."

NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lana acordou em desespero, lágrimas em seu rosto, chorava copiosamente. Não conseguia controlar o medo que sentia. Ikki acordou também sobressaltado com o grito dela. Imediatamente a abraçou, tentando acalma-la.

Lana! O que foi? Você está bem?

Eu...eu...tive um sonho horrível!-dizia soluçando.- Nosso filho...estava morto!

Não diga isso!-ele limpou suas lágrimas.-Foi só um pesadelo. Acaso foi um dos seus sonhos especiais? Daqueles que você prediz o futuro?

N-não...foi diferente...

Então...não há razão para que fique alarmada.-ele a abraçou, fazendo-a se deitar novamente.-Eu jamais deixarei que algo de mal aconteça com você ou com nosso filho.

Jura?

Sim...eu te amo!

Também te amo.-houve um breve silêncio.-Mas...

Sabe...talvez eu treine um ou dois garotos para seu pai. Vi que alguns deles tem realmente potencial.-mudou de assunto.

Papai ficaria feliz em ouvir isso.-ela sorriu.

Não diga nada a ele ainda.

Tudo bem.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, esperando que aqueles pesadelos não retornassem. Estava nos braços do homem que se coração elegeu como seu. Nada poderia fazer-lhe mal. Esqueceria isso.

Em seu templo, Hera olha para o horizonte. Um pressentimento ruim a atingiu, fazendo com que a deusa tivesse um calafrio. Algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer.

Fim da Primeira Parte.

A segunda parte dessa SAGA está no fic A FEITICEIRA E O TIGRE. Prestigiem e leiam!

PS: Há muito queria fazer esse epílogo, após receber um e-mail de uma menina pedindo um fic onde mostrava Lana contando a Ikki sobre a gravidez. Pensei: Realmente faltou isso! Agora que reeditei a fic, revisei alguns erros...resolvi colocar o tal capítulo como um epílogo...mostrando o futuro incerto reservado ao filho de Ikki!

Obrigada a todos que leram!


End file.
